


Curiosity killed the cat (a little)

by ZekkKiray



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, Characters are about 16 (aside from canonically older ones or stated otherwise), Come Swallowing, Coming of Age, Cunnilingus, Did I mention the smut?, Didn't even think it waranted a formal warning, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, Multi, Peeping Tom, Rare Pairings, Seriously I only added this because I'm paranoid as shit, Sibling Incest, Smut, Smutty Smuttiness, Titjob, Vaginal Fingering, Very very slightly non-con, more like sibling rivalry and ribbing, though it isn't romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekkKiray/pseuds/ZekkKiray
Summary: Seeing that the RarePairings section of Miraculous Ladybug could use a little more love, I'm here to provide. Though I wouldn't necessarily say "love" is what you find in here. Mostly smut, really. So here are a bunch (hopefully) of individual stories about Adrien getting it on with some of the girls of the world of Miraculous Ladybug. Have fun!





	1. Big girls need love, too (Nora, Alya)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an assortement of individual stories, updated in irregular intervals, whenever the mood strikes me. It's basically about Adrien getting laid, because man, the guy deserves a break. Though he doesn't exactly get rest, if you catch my drift. Nah, you'll catch it, after all I pride myself of truth in advertisement, and when I promise smut, you betcha there will be smut.  
Did I forget anything? Ah yes, Miraculous Ladybug, Star Wars and anything I metioned or referenced doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Huh? Something else? Ah, yes: Have fun!
> 
> P.S. If anyone invested in my Kim Possible fic is reading this: Please be patient with me, the next chapter is already in the making. It's really just a matter of my fucking schedule that keeps changing. Work sucks.

It was a rather normal evening in Paris, and as far as it concerned Chat Noir, that was part of the problem. Ladybug and him had fought another akumatized victim with more Watts in his muscles than Chat would’ve liked, again. So while his Lady concocted a plan to stop “Steam Roller”, he acted as a punching bag, again. His father found another reason to cut one of his few days with his friends in favour of “something more productive”, as he put it. Chat sighed. ‘You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done.’ Adrien hoped that this was where the similarities with Luke Skywalker stopped. Having magical powers and a hard- ass parental figure, fighting a supernatural evil was quite enough, he didn’t want his father to met a violent, prematurely death from the hands of said bad guy. Or finding out that his crush was his sister all along.

Speaking of whom, today his Lady, as beautiful as she was unatainable, shot his advances down.

Again.

Sometimes Chat Noir felt like he was running in a treadmill. No matter how fast he moved, it seemed like he was stuck on a spot. Every week the same fights, the same dreary attempts of Chloe or Lila to get closer to him, the same crushing despair from getting rejected by his Lady…

Struck by a sudden impulse, he howled his feelings into the chilly night, a miserable, yearning caterwaul telling of unrequited love which could still be faintly heard many blocks away.

Marinette, who had slept peacefully until this moment, suddenly shot up. Confused, she looked around, wondering what had disturbed her slumber. A strange sense of longing which was not her own tore at the fringes of her thoughts, but whatever caused it wasn’t strong enough to leave a lasting impact. Inwardly, Marinette shrugged and snuggled back under the sheets, losing herself in this very rewarding dream of Adrien once more.

_Why can’t something different happen to him. Something enjoyable for a change? All work and no fun makes a cat go…_

Chat landed on a roof top to assert his current location. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts, his muscles operating on instinct alone, paying no attention to exactly where he was going. Something that occurred more often than he would’ve liked. Or maybe not, he found this quite liberating, the fresh air and the rhythm of his movements helping to clear and sorting his thoughts. Or maybe _not_ not, because if his life were any easier there wouldn’t be as much a need for such exercises.

Adrien shook his head. Thinking that deep was bound to make his brain hurt. He was a 15-year old teenage boy, he should be thinking of sports and girls and their… assets and… blessings. Finally reaching a depth of thoughts again that wouldn’t be enough to wet his ankles, he relaxed. _Ah, much better._

_So, where am I? _He looked about.

He’d landed on some kind of roof top terrace surrounding a part of the top of an apartment building. _Ah, it’s Alya’s. Hmmm…_

Lazily, without real interest he let his gaze wander over the brightly illuminated windows. A movement caught his eye and what he saw was enough to nearly stop his heart. One window was obviously the bathroom window, because it allowed him to catch sight of Alya’s sister showering. He nervously tip-toed closer. _You really shouldn’t be doing this,_ said his personal angel on the shoulder. _Don’t sweat it, kid! She won’t know it, so no harm done, right? Look at Kim, he ogles the girls at the beach all the time and he isn’t even as subtle about it as he thinks. Compared to him, you’re fucking Knigge_, the morally more reprehensible side of him rebutted, the one the longer puberty had him in its clutches reared its head increasingly often and, with a perverse delight, at the most inappropriate times too. _Also, haven’t you just complained that nothing good ever happens to you? So Carpe fucking NOCTEM!_

Adrien was expecting the unavoidable counter from the light side of the force but it stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

With the battle of wills coming to an end by conceding, he reasoned that maybe the powers that be had decided he suffered enough and had granted him a little break.

He sat on an AC exhaust port which was conveniently placed behind some potted bushes and made himself comfortable to enjoy the show.

It was so different from what he had expected.

The only instances of watching women shower being porn, he wasn’t prepared for what was presented to him.

Obviously, there was Nora’s body. Being a professional wrestler, her form was more muscular than that of the soft-bodied vixens he was familiar with. But it went deeper than that, her body was not only honed to strength but also to litheness, akin to a jaguar, ready to strike at her opponent. Also, there was the jiggling. So... much... jiggling. While the actresses more or less posed under the shower heads, presenting their goodies to the viewer, Nora hadn’t any concern above getting clean. He watched raptly as she soaped her caramel coloured skin, generously spreading foaming shower lotion across her curves, scrubbing and rubbing over her body, the force of which doing wonderful things to her supple breasts, strong legs and firm butt cheeks.

He was so enamoured with the view, that he missed the sliding door to the terrace opening.

“Enjoying the show?” remarked female voice, while two gentle hands moved down his chest from behind.

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t turn around!” commanded the girl as he was just trying to do that.

“Alya?”

“Duh. What other girl would attempt to fondle you instead of screaming bloody murder when catching you peeping?”

“Uh…”

“Now eyes up front, wouldn’t want you to miss a second, now would I?”

Chat gulped, strangely aroused, and did what she asked.

“Good. Now let me work my magic, or I could think about the screaming,” Alya purred in his ear.

She rested her chin on his shoulder and, while he was watching intently, let her hands travel across his chest.

“Is there no zipper?” she asked annoyedly.

“Sorry.” He gave her an apologetic look.

“Eyes on the naked lady! And wait here, I’ll be right back.” With that, Alya stepped back and hurried inside the apartment.

The reasonable thing to do would’ve been to get the hell out of there, to turn and hottail as far away as possible, not looking back.

But nobody had ever claimed Chat Noir to be reasonable. So he sat there, both still enamored in the wonderful entertainment presented before him - Nora has gotten to washing her hair, the raising of her arms giving Adrien a new and exciting view of her breasts, the writhing of her body under the stream succeeding in entrancing him once more - and also very interested in the things Alya obviously had planned for him.

Maybe curiosity would kill the cat this evening, but Adrien somehow couldn’t find himself to care.

“Well, well, well… Look who’s staying with the program. But I think we should spice things up to keep our loyal viewer.

How about you transform back?”

“Hell no! I’m certainly not gonna compromise my secret identity!” Chat shot back.

“If you’d do that for a peep show and a handsie, you’d be more stupid than most boys, and that’s saying something.”

“Hey!”

“It’s a compliment, learn to recognize them. Anyway, that’s why I brought you this.” She offered him a Lucha Libre mask.

Chat Noir eyed it suspiciously. The white fabric was adorned with a red, blue and yellow criss-cross pattern. “Those are not really my colours”

“There were black ones too, but with those you would be looking too much of a gimp and I’m not rolling that way.”

Sighing, Adrien took the mask and Alya turned around.

“Plagg, claws out!”

His suit vanished, making the little Kwami appear. He shot his master alternating looks of astonishment, disapproval and pride. Plagg finally settled his internal (and external) conflict in favour of ‘The heck, the boy needs a break, I’m the Kwami of Chaos, so caring isn’t exactly expected from me’, flashed his friend a quick double thumbs up and went to hide deep in one of the bushes.

In such a way assured, Adrien pulled the mask over his head. Being designed to sit tight on men and women much bigger than him, it fit almost perfectly.

“Okay, you can look now.”

“Oh sugar, I’m going to do much more to you than just look...” Alya said almost condecendingly indulgently.

She walked around him. “Mh, not bad. It suits you.”

Then she gracefully squatted down in front of him, coming to sit on her heels. Her hands slid caressingly along his inner thighs until they reached his belt buckle.

“Fan of Agreste’s collection I see,” she noticed, pulling down his jeans and boxer shorts, and the journalistic part of her brain would’ve filed this information if Adrien’s cock hadn’t sprung free at this exact moment.

“I’m a big… aaah!… fan!” Adrien exclaimed, panting. The gasp was a direct and understandable response to the first touch one if not his _most_ cherished appendix experienced from a girl.

“Oh you’re big alright...” Alya murmured distractedly as she wrapped her slender fingers softly around the hard shaft, astounded and delighted that Chat Noir was wielding such a formidable weapon.

For a moment she relished in this first contact, fascinated by the heat it radiated and by how much it throbbed in her light grip. Then she managed to break the spell it was casting and rose to her feet. She circled Adrien again and wrapped her arms around him from behind once more, chin coming to rest on his shoulders like before.

“Don’t forget to continue watching,” she teased him.

Adrien who’d almost forgotten why he currently was in such a predicament in the first place, turned his attention once more at the showering woman.

“Mmh, that’s right, watch my sister’s every move...” Alya purred, starting to stroke his cock in earnest.

Her movements were calm and deliberate, picking up a gentle medium pace along the way. She didn’t pull the foreskin completely back, instead she spread his now generously flowing precum across the head and used it like the sleeve it was designed to be to stimulate him, a technique which provided satisfying pleasure without the need for extra artificial lube.

“Just look at her huge tits, bouncing and wobbling all over the place,” Alya continued her sordid narration; and while the description of said actions was blown almost cruelly out of proportion, Adrien couldn’t hide an excited twitch of his dick.

“Oh you like that, do you?” mocked the devious Latina behind him. “Pressing your face into her generous chest, wouldn’t you love that? Or perhaps somewhere lower?” She gave his cock a short, tight squeeze and a pained gasp escaped Adrien’s throat.

“You know, I’m a bit surprised. Not many men or women outside of wrestling fans fantasize about my sister. Judging by the polite disinterest she receives, even when she’s dressed to kill,” Alya pondered, “I think her stature is a bit intimidating, not something you’re used to in a woman. Although, she has retained herself some _very_ nice curves, won’t you agree?”

Another jump of his cock betrayed Adrien’s feelings.

”Thought so. Also, I don’t think her strength turns you off, hmm? You fancy strong women, with all that flirting with Ladybug. Speaking of which, what would she say about you cheating on her like that, getting jerked off by another girl while watching a third one showering?”

“Not… cheating… Not… together!” managed Chat Noir to coax out of his vocal cords, his hormone ridden brain complaining why on earth he bugged it to form coherent thoughts, not to mention sentences, while so much more interesting and, from its perspective, much more important things were going on.

“No?” Alya immediately changed her angle. “Then what would she _do_, seeing you in such a position? Would she be disappointed? Would she berate you for participating in such immoral acts? Or,” her voice dropped to a throaty purr, “would she perhaps come to her senses when being faced with your amenities?” Alya held his cock in a ring formed by her thumb and index finger, cupping his slightly swollen, fuzzy balls while stroking lovingly his lean muscular chest to emphasize what _exactly_ she meant by that.

Adrien groaned lustfully, finally closing his eyes, the sensations becoming too much to bear, and lost himself in a scene where Ladybug swung down from the night sky, strutting over to them, loosing her bodysuit in the process.

This Ladybug ordered Alya to unhand his cock, stating that she had the earlier claim to it, giving Chat’s incessant flirting. She then dropped on her knees in front of him to show _her_ expertise in carnal matters. This fantasy pushed Adrien into a spiral of thoughts, an amalgam of scenes featuring Ladybug, Nora and Alya, and every conceivable combination of the three.

In the meantime, Alya voiced her assumptions of what they would do to him with sensual whispers, pouring words like honeyed oil into his ears, stoking the flames of his libidinous imagination even more. Her hand stroked his cock lovingly along the way, pulling his foreskin back and forth in the process, drawing her thumb teasingly across his slippery spongy cock head.

Adrien moaned and bucked frantically, trying to increase the sensation the few percent more that would allow him to explode.

She was jerking and twisting her wrist in changing intervals, developing patterns and staying with them long enough for Adrien to get used to them, for his climax to wind up until he was oh so very close… Only to change the motions again, initially dialing down the stimulus, preventing him from being able to let go.

This went on for many minutes, and Adrien was growing increasingly frustrated. Alya seemingly had no intention of letting him cum any time soon. Instead, she pulled him ever so close to the edge, only to slow down enough to rope his arousal in at the last second, denying him the orgasm he so desperately craved by know.

“Alya, please…” he croaked. “Please, I need to…”

“Oh, you want to cum, huh? Want to soil my dainty, innocent hands with your dirty potent spunk?” the little minx teased.

Adriens arousal grew by a power of ten. “Yes, please…” he begged.

“Sorry, but no,” she smirked evilly. Her hand stilled once again, the cock in its grip throbbing angrily. “Did you think this was for your _benefit_? You are a naughty peeping tom, spying on my unsuspecting sister, and you expected a reward? No, this is _punishment_. I’m going to tease and torture you until… well either until I’m satisfied or sprain my wrist, whatever happens first...”

“ALYA CÉSAIRE!” a female voice boomed across the terrace.

Both teens looked up, shocked. Alya let go of his cock like she burned herself.

Nora Césaire, wrestler extraordinaire and currently clad only in a bath towel wrapped around her body, walked angrily over to them.

Adrien gulped dryly, and though he was sure he would now be meeting his untimely demise, he couldn’t help but stare at the slight jostling and wobbling that was going on under the towel. His penis, now free of Alyas wicked touch, twitched excitedly, blissfully unaware of the danger his owner was currently in.

The buff woman stepped in front of them and, curiously, seemingly paid Adrien no attention.

“Alya Césaire, I am _so_ disappointed in you! Did I taught you nothing? How could you…” She was visibly agitated, gesturing violently.

“But he… he spied on you showering!” Alya tried to defend herself.

“That is literally NO excuse! I didn’t raise a _cocktease_!” She basically spat the last word. “We’re talking about this in detail later, young lady, be sure of it.”

She then dropped to her knees to be on level with Adrien.

Adrien, who was to this moment fascinated by the movements of her chest under the towel and the sight of her smooth muscular legs, paying almost no attention to the heated argument going on above him, was shocked as the alluring view was replaced by a pair of big, fearsome eyes.

“And you...”

He turned his head to the side bracing himself for the inevitable impact. _Maybe she goes only for the face, _he prayed against all reason. Hopefully she would at least leave his not so little trooper alone. Adrien just wished it wouldn’t still beg so desperately for attention. He winced in advance…

And was shocked to feel a gentle caress of the back of a hand across his cheek.

“Are you alright?” Nora’s concerned voice asked tenderly.

Adrien hesitantly opened his eyes and slowly faced the wrestler, a little confused to find her staring at him softly.

“You poor boy,” she cooed. “My sister was _way_” - here she shot Alya a quick furious look - “out of line. No idea where she got this notion from, certainly not me. Trust me, she will be facing consequences.”

Nora gently stroked his still painfully erect cock, making Adrien moan involuntarily.

“At least it seems she was gentle about it, if nothing else. Still,” she added, “this can _not_ be left in a state like this!”

She grabbed his hand, pulling him along as she stood up, and led a baffled Adrien into the apartment. He more or less stumbled up behind her, desperately trying not to fall on his face because his jeans still hung around his knees.

When they arrived at her room, Nora pushed him more forcefully than she intended onto the large bed.

Adrien crawled hurriedly up to the headboard, getting rid of his trousers and shorts in the process, and made himself as comfortable as he could in his nervous state.

“Not to break the mood, but are you certain we won’t be interrupted during…?” _…Whatever it is you have planned for me._

The muscular beauty reached to the part of the towel where it was fastened around her body. “My folks and the little pests are on a field trip; and Alya better won’t if she knows what’s good for her.” She loosened the knot and let the towel drop unceremonially to the floor.

Adrien’s heart almost gave out. As Nora walked with swaying hips up to the bed, he couldn’t tear his gaze from her gently bobbing juggs.

“Time to make amends for the bad behaviour my little sister displayed,” she said with an expectant smile.

She crawled next to him and Adrien’s gaze wandered from her slightly dangling breasts over the sinuous muscles of her shoulders and back down to her round, firm glutes before resting on her powerful, sensuous thighs.

Nora stayed on all fours and spread her legs slightly. “Take me,” she encouraged him.

Deep down, he didn’t know where, Adrien found the resolve to take the reigns at this moment. He knelt behind her, grabbed her hips and, with the element of surprise, managed to roll Nora onto her back.

“What...” she exclaimed startledly, falling silent when he pressed his lips on hers. She relaxed, slung her arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss. She opened her mouth and was surprised by the eagerness with which he jabbed his tongue into it. Carefully she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him tentatively into the right position for them to kiss properly, guiding him along the way until their tongues lost themselves in a passionate dance.

Then, tenderly, she broke the kiss.

Adrien’s eyes remained closed for a moment, still lost in what he’d just experienced, his jaw slightly trembling.

When finally his eyelids fluttered open, the hunger in his gaze prompted Nora to letting herself excitedly sink deeper into the mattress.

He stroked her cheek, cupping it, and stared deeply into her eyes.

“What?” she asked, growing a little insecure.

“You have beautiful eyes,” he breathlessly explained, "Like pools of liquid honey."

“You think so?” Nora blushed. “That’s a first for me to hear...”

“I aim to please.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving a trail of kisses as he wandered along her jaw, her throat, which she presented eagerly to him, her collarbones before leaving her hot skin to drink in the sight of her breasts.

They were simply amazing, big and full and firm, resting high on her chest, drooping only a little to the side as a tribute to gravity. The slightly puffed areolae, capped with rather large, stiff peaks, looked like big drops of milk chocolate, creating a fascinating contrast to the caramel coloured mountains.

Adrien lowered his head, covering the fleshy globes, the top, the sides, the particular sensitive underboob, with wet, sloppy kisses, earning squeaking giggles from Nora. Only the hardened tips, which begged desperately for his caress, he ignored. Nora started to squirm and whimper, but Adrien didn’t relent and it wasn’t until she all but sobbed that he decided to cater to her wishes.

He started by kissing her nipples with puckered lips, his tongue darting out subsequently, lightly wetting them. When the naked girl threw out her chest, eager for more, Adrien was more than willing to comply.

Nora nearly cried when she felt Adrien’s lips finally close around one of her sensitive buds. Her chest jerked involuntarily as he sucked it almost too forcefully into his hungry mouth. She squealed, bit down on her knuckles to muffle her noises. She knew she tended to be a bit on the loud side, and she certainly didn’t want to give the neighbours downstairs an earful. Her other hand tore at the sheets to calm her a bit. He sucked the rubbery nipple deep into his mouth, his teeth digging deliciously into the sensitive skin on the edge of her areola, the minor pain working as a contrast and therefore as a multiplier to the pleasure she was experiencing. Her other breast wasn’t neglected either. He pulled on the stiff nub, twisting it slightly and rolling it between his fingers. One of his nails scratched her areola teasingly, caressing it dotingly afterwards with his fingertips, before playfully flicking the nipple. In between, he squeezed her firm yet pliable breast flesh, a bit rougher than she would’ve liked, perhaps, but his desire to please her was palpable. He would shove the heel of his hand into her breast, fingers spreading out, before pulling it back and digging them almost as deeply as he could into the supple pillow.

‘_Almost akin to the kneading of a cat…’_ she thought, gently stroking the back of his head. Sometimes, the grasp around her boob trembled, as if Adrien had to refrain himself from going overboard completely and squish her tit like cookie dough while he suckled at the other like a starving babe.

“Oh you boys and your breast fixation. It’s kinda adorable, really,” Nora gasped clemently. Those were her last coherent words for a while, because the next second, her mind shattered into a million pieces. Never had her breasts known such detailed attention. Adrien alternating what type of care each breast was receiving only proved to be the last straw.

Her hand dropped to clutch the sheets like the other, seeking an outlet to work through the almost unbearable pleasure. Nora had yet to experience an orgasm from her breasts alone, but she reckoned it wouldn’t be much different than what happened right now. It felt like she was connected to a live current, her body trembling under Adrien’s ministration, twitching and twisting whenever a particularly strong bolt of pleasure shot through her nerves.

Finally, he let go, giving her time to catch her breath. Lovingly, he stroked her sides to ease her through the last weak shudders down from her high.

Adrien was somewhat on a high himself. Nora was so wonderful, strong and powerful and irresistibly female, and there he was, a lanky 15-year old, making her squirm and squeal in delight with his touches. That did a lot for the self-esteem of a young man. Seeing her practically glow, face and cleavage flushed, her many braids forming kind of a halo around her head, he only had the wish to prolong her pleasure this night for as long as he was able to.

Nora had barely regained her senses, when she felt hot kisses down her defined six-pack, the tense muscles trembling slightly under the tickling touch. She squeaked as his tongue dipped in her belly button, only to spread her legs expectantly when he travelled even further south.

He kissed her prominent mons, licking with the flat of his tongue wetly across the thin strip of wispy hairs that imitated the path of her slit. Nora, now almost mad with need, spread her legs further, a silent yet unapologetic invitation to continue somewhere else.

Fascinated, Adrien marvelled at the sight of his very first real pussy.

Nora’s inner most treasure was guarded by the fairly big and plump outer lips, a little darker of colour than the surrounding skin, a thin sheen of her excitement covering them already. He tentatively touched them, causing her body to stiffen a little before she forced herself to relax once more. Curious, he pinched them together, surprised how soft and squishy they were.

A strangled noise escaped Nora’s throat, her head thrown back, thighs trembling, as her unsuspecting clit got smashed between the fleshy bulges of skin by Adrien’s innocently inquisitive ministrations.

So entranced with her intriguing womanhood, Adrien didn’t register her distress provoked by his pleasurable yet clumsy effort to get more familiar with it.

He let go of them and they parted a bit, presenting a pink glimmer from within the slit. Nora's juices were now flowing freely in big glistening drops, pooling onto the sheets under her ass.

Tenderly, Adrien kissed her inner thighs, administering playful bites before licking the pinched skin. He relished in the feel of her powerful muscles underneath which quivered lightly from his constant challenge to her self control.

Travelling excruciatingly slowly, he finally reached her junction.

Nora jerked her hips once to indicate her growing indignation with how much time he took to get there.

Gently, Adrien parted her lips with his fingers, revealing the moist flesh hidden inside. The rims of her inner lips were brownish in colour, fading into the hot pink of the rest of her vagina. Nora’s clit was already fully engorged and glistening wet, jumping occasionally, demanding to be noticed. And a bit further down, the tight entrance of her cavern opened and closed in search of its counterpart it already craved.

Adrien raised his head to look at his companion, but Nora was simply laying back, eyes closed and lost in lust.

Smiling, he stretched her lips a bit more and pressed his mouth on her snatch.

The chesty tomboy gasped in speechless pleasure. She felt her creases and folds giving way under his tongue, basking in the pleasure he bestowed upon her. Liquid fire flowed from between her thighs outwards in waves which she avidly rode.

“Oh… god… How… How...” she spluttered. _Heavens… Kids these days, with their smartphones… Know everything…_

Her body tensed and her thoughts lost coherence.

Adrien had just begun to enjoy himself. Nora’s taste was extremely pleasing to his tongue and so he drank her juices greedily.

The poor girl writhed and squealed, the innocent teen eliciting high pitched sounds from her she hadn’t even thought she was capable off. Adrien’s tongue teased along the edges of her inner petals, drawing it along the rims of her entrance, coaxing her increasing neediness, until he finally plunged his tongue a few times as deep into her pulsating pussy as he could, before reverting to teasing her once again.

Soon, her lust addled brain wasn’t able to do much more than making her beg for mercy. Her muscles coiled, building up more and more tension as time went on. Occasionally, her body spasmed shortly, relieving some of the strain, but never enough, only for Adrien’s caresses to force her closer to the brink again. This repeated itself for many times until, thankfully, he took pity on her and let her cum.

As he concentrated his attention on her tender swollen pearl, flicking his tongue over and sucking harshly on it, her body was finally able to relent.

She trashed and screamed, squealed and bucked as she rode her orgasm unabashedly.

There was a moment of danger when her body tensed up and her strong, powerful thighs closed tightly around Adrien’s head.

Hearing his muffled complaints for air, Nora hurried to open her legs, revealing a rather dishevelled but, judging by his shit eating grin, very self-satisfied Chat Noir. Normally, she would’ve been inclined to smack that smug expression right outta him, but in her orgasm-induced stupor she couldn't bring herself to care.

He laid down next to her and propped himself onto one elbow, a finger circling playfully her swollen nipples.

After a couple of minutes, Nora had collected her sense far enough to sit up. “That… was amazing,” she stated, still a little out of breath.

“Thanks...” Adrien scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before being pulled into a deep kiss.

She pressed herself up to him, squashing her voluptuous bust flat against his chest. Nora slung one leg over his, rubbing her body all over him while snogging her lover like there was no tomorrow.

After minutes of heavy, breathy petting, she couldn’t ignore Adrien’s erection pressing eagerly against her stomach any longer.

She stroked it tenderly. “I think it’s time to do something about_ that_.”

Grasping it gently, wrapping the other arm around Adrien’s back, Nora sunk into the bed, pulling him slowly onto herself.

There was a moment of awkwardness when Adrien was kneeling over her, Nora blindly fumbling in her drawer for a condom while his cock throbbed impatiently in her grip.

Finally she found one. She tore it open, reached down and slowly rolled it over his twitching member. “There,” she said, her voice heavy with lust, “Now you’re all set.”

Nora whimpered as he rubbed his cock head along her fat pussy lips and dripping slit. “Please… please, don’t wait any longer…”

Adrien caressed her cheek before gripping his cock to line it up with her entrance. He pressed the head against her lips and _pushed_.

Nora gasped as it slipped in, then moaned as the rest of his hard staff followed, stretching her quite a bit until he bottomed out.

“Oh… my… god… Oh godohgodohgod…” During her invocation of the deity, she managed to look up, seeing his face crumpled up by his attempt of self-control. One of her hands reached up and stroked his cheek. “Shhhh… It’s alright… Just relax,” Nora murmured. “Slowly… take your time…”

Adrien was relieved to hear that since he was just after this first push embarrassingly close to cuming. 

Her fleshy tunnel was wet and hot and tight, contracting forcefully every now and then around his rock hard cock, almost like a slippery fist, making it increasingly difficult for him to not just loose himself inside her.

A reprieve was more than welcome.

He laid himself upon Nora’s muscular body, resting part of his weight on his arms placed beside her shoulders, and began to move at a carefully slow pace.

Nora moved equally warily with him, wanting to ease him into it and not making him reach his climax prematurely. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him further down to her until his weight rested almost completely upon her. She buried her face in the hollow of his neck, kissing it while gently stroking his back and shoulders, rocking her body slowly back and forth.

“Nora… aren’t I…” Adrien managed to choke through the sensation of her stiff nipples suddenly rubbing across his chest.

Nora smiled, having guessed what he had wanted to ask. “You’re not too heavy…” she stated amusedly. “I find your weight quite pleasurable, having my breasts squashed like that. In fact, you don’t have to brace yourself on both arms. How about you put one hand to better use?”

“Oh god!” Adrien moaned, clutching her strong shoulder clumsily before beginnig to fondle one of her pillowy boobs.

“My, my, you’re an eager one, huh?” the girl teased, but he was still far too occupied with getting a hold of himself to register it.

He took her with the enthusiasm and clumsiness of an inexperienced young man. His hands flew greedily over her alluring body, wanting to touch her everywhere at once and therefore being easily distracted by the whims of his mind as to what to caress next. He groped at her strong thighs, running his fingers over her ticklish ribs, grasping at her waist, sliding over her hips to get a firm hold of her muscular butt cheeks (pounding then reflexively a bit harder into her) and back again to maul her ripe, full udders before reeling himself in again and clutching at her shoulders once more.

Nora humored Adrien, finding this youthful, raw eagerness a stark contrast to the aptitude he expressed earlier, and relished in the feeling of just being wanted so desperately. She continued to caress him, squeezing him tightly from time to time, kissing him passionately, swallowing his erratic gasps and groans while voicing lustful squeaks and moans herself whenever he squeezed her breasts particularly forcefully or pinched her engorged nipples.

But after a few moments, Adrien grew more restless, his movements became more erratic and unrhythmically. “Nora…” he gasped.

“It’s alright,” she smiled understandingly, wrapping her legs around his lower back, her heels digging into it. “Cum for me.”

The invitation, in conjunction with how she pressed him tighter into her bust, was enough for him to give up any restraint. He hooked his arms under her arms, grasping her shoulders for leverage, pressing his forehead against her neck and pounded frantically into her needy pussy.

His body finally bucked, thrusting a couple of time as deep into her as he could, an evolutionary though futile attempt to ensure her pregnancy.

He slumped down afterwards, drained in more senses than one, paying for a few seconds no mind to the beauty pinned beneath him.

Though “pinned” was of course a relative term given Nora’s strength, and she even enjoyed the weight and warmth he provided, his half hard cock still nestled inside her. Lovingly, she ran her fingers through his hair purring comforting words to assure him she wasn’t disappointed. But even though she knew of the shortcomings of youth, especially since it had been his first time, she couldn’t deny a certain jab of frustration. He’d done a really good job as long as he’d lasted, working her up to a pretty good point and she was sure that if he would’ve lasted five, maybe ten more minutes…

She noticed at the fringe of her thoughts that he’d pulled out and rolled off of her. After having disposed of the condom, he returned to her side and for a couple of seconds they rested like this.

The moment passed and Adrien rolled to the side, propping his head in a hand and stroking absently her breasts. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Are you angry?”

Obviously, she hadn’t hidden her feelings as well as she thought she’d had. Nora faced him and her features softened when she saw his worried expression. “Maybe a little bit disappointed,” she explained, stroking his cheek gently to take the harshness out of her words. “There’s nothing you could’ve done. And I already came once. Also,” she added mischievously, “the night’s not over yet…”

From the corner of her eye she saw how his cock twitched by this words. _What he lacks in stamina yet, he certainly makes up for with a short refraction period…_

Nora caressed his cheek one last time before letting her fingertips travel along his jaw line, down his throat, over his chest to his belly. She smiled when his dick hardened from her touches. Gently, she grabbed his slightly sticky member, bringing it with skilled fingers to full mast. “Ready for round two?”

She pushed him onto his back. “This time, I take the lead…”

She swung one of her legs over him, placing her knees to both sides of his hips, towering over him.

Adrien watched in amazement, drinking in the sight of her smooth thighs, the large cleft between them, dripping wet, her tight stomach with her cute little belly button and, of course, the firm, weighty breasts, ever shifting so slightly with each of her movements.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take _very_ good care of you,” she said while carefully guiding his cock, inside her moist centre.

At the hot touch, Adrien jerked upwards.

“Uh-uh,” she chastised him. “I’m doing all the work now.”

To emphasize her point, she pressed her powerful thighs firmly against his side. Thusly condemned to inaction, Adrien could only moan in content as she sat down, impaling herself slowly on his cock in on fell swoop.

Nora then leaned forward, placing her arms next to his head, cradling his face in her hands. She kissed him softly on the lips, starting to rock her hips slowly.

Her first motions were very deliberate, clenching her kegel muscles around him as she did so, making Adrien groan lustfully in the process.

“You like that, don’t you,” she murmured while dotting his lips and face with tender kisses. “I made sure to hone_ every_ muscle of my body to fit my needs best. And as proven,” she made her pussy contract particularly tightly, “some at the same time to the benefit of my lovers.”

They exchanged lazy, wet kisses while Nora searched a pace that was suitable to raise her arousal to the point of no return without making her companion reaching his too quickly. She settled on a fluid, controlled rhythm which made both of them smile.

Adrien took it in good stride that - though he enjoyed the feeling of her soft breasts rubbing over his chest, the contrast provided by the hard peaks of her nipples only adding to his arousal - he wasn’t exactly able to use his hands on them; instead, his attention shifted to her round, muscular arse, the sensitive thighs and strong back, not bothering to just cup a feel, but basically gorging himself on the firm but yielding flesh with almost cruel handfuls. He even touched her where they were fused intimately together, stroking teasingly her sensitive, thinly stretched folds, making her whimper and her thighs almost giving out as a result.

After some time, her abs and thighs started to burn; in an attempt to prolong their lovemaking, she halted her movements almost completely now and then, sitting on his lap, sliding only her slippery cunt lips back and forth until she regained enough strength to pick up once again.

Adrien would then welcome her, especially her dangling boobs, kissing and massaging them, peppering the sensitive skin with bites and licks before Nora would lay herself on his body, taking care not to crush him under her powerful frame, his hands once again covering the rest of her body.

Finally, her movements became faster and more determined; her muscles were now burning persistently, her loins consumed by a fire of an entire different kind.

Adrien’s hands were still wandering continuously over her body, but the times when he grabbed two big hands full of firm ass flesh became more frequent and were lasting longer.

A strangled sob escaped Nora, her restraint reaching its limit. She felt Adrien becoming more restless, too. With no time to loose, she pulled him into a final, hungry kiss. Her body rocked faster and more forcefully against him, driven by lust and her now inevitable peak. Muscles taut to the point of almost tearing, her back arched, her hips slamming a couple of times hard into his. Nora’s pussy clenched tightly around his cock, the hot orifice hell-bent on wringing every last drop of semen from his balls.

Adrien groaned in her mouth, swallowing her high-pitched cries in return. Nora broke the kiss, gasping for air, but when the next wave of orgasmic bliss hit her, she was forced to bury her face in his neck to muffle her screams with the pillow.

Wave after wave wrecked her body, making it buck and twitch like it wanted to escape the source of its pleasure, while the centre of her clung desperately to Adrien’s cock which still pumped his essence into her.

Eventually her cries turned into faint sobs, Nora clinging languidly to him as her body spasmed weakly through the last aftershocks of her orgasm.

Adrien forced his fingers to relent their strong grip of Nora’s ass, caressing instead her hot, sweat slickened back.

“Mmh”, the worn down girl purred after having regained control over some basic motor funtions. She sprawled herself into his touch when he moved one hand up to stroke her neck affectionately.

Her pussy relaxed, finally relinquishing the steel grip it had on his cock, allowing the half-hard tool to slip out. Nora was too tired, weak and satisfied (not to mention a bit sore) to really care.

They stayed that way for a while, basking in the afterglow and the warmth and closeness of one another.

“That was awesome”, whispered Nora but only received unintelligible mumbling from Adrien. She giggled (which sent, much to his delight, heavenly ripples through her feminine body) and stroked his hair comfortingly. Her softened nipples rubbed over his chest making his cock twitch curiously.

“Again?” Nora asked incredulously. “You boys are unbelievable.”

Chat grinned sheepishly.

“This is…” Nora eyed it almost fearful. Intrigued, she took it in her hand. “You had the privilege to get off by me _twice _and you still aren’t satisfied? You’re a bad kitty, Chat Noir, expecting a girl to fuck her pussy raw on your cock until you’re done…” she purred in his ear.

“But that is out of the question. I’m now very sore down there, being pounded with that _big_, _fat_ cock of yours twice. I might be strong, but my lady parts are still very delicate. Luckily for you,” she declared, rising up and crawling between his legs, “My skill set is bigger than that.”

Chat watched raptly as she lowered her head between his legs and began licking with her pink tongue over his inner thighs.

After a few initial long slow licks that cleaned his thighs from sweat, she rolled his balls tenderly across the heated, moist flesh. A gasp of approval came from the superhero, putting a smug smile on her face as she slowly began to lick up and down his cock, before she took the semi-limp member in between her lips and sucking it lightly. As she did, she felt him swell between her lips and eagerly sucked him a little deeper in her mouth.

Chat couldn’t almost believe that Nora, Alya’s sister, the girl with the most incredible body he'd ever seen, knelt between his legs giving him a blowjob. The sensation of the rough textured, slimy muscle sliding along his cock as her tongue gently massaged him, sucking him with obvious glee, brought him close to fainting.

Because Adrien had his eyes closed, basking in the bliss, and Nora’s attention was obviously focused on something else, they failed to detect that they were being watched.

When Nora stormed of with Chat earlier that night, Alya (and Plagg) followed closely. While the latter went to hide in the kitchen (because duh), the foxy girl stopped in front of Nora’s room, opening the door a smidge, just enough to have a perfect view on what was going on in there. She wasn’t peeping, no sir, she was just… curious how the famous _Chat Noir_ would hold up to her sister.

To her initial disappointment, Nora didn’t throw him on the bed and rode him until he begged for mercy. Instead she was outright – dared she to say it? – accommodating to him. But seeing her otherwise so self-asserting sister being reduced to a twitching, whimpering heap of muscles and femininity by Chat’s mouth and later his cock was in the end definitely worth the risk of being discovered. It was kind of a turn on, watching Nora and Chat so passionately locked, and so she couldn’t help herself, stroking her needy pussy more and more furiously as the night went on. Right when she was prepared to leave them alone and bringing herself to completion in her own room, making a mentally to _never_ let Nora live this down, her sister knelt down between Chat thighs and started to blow him. That was a situation too tempting to be passed up. Cautiously she pushed the door open, sneaking on her toes into the room.

Chat felt a slight breeze on his skin and his eyes fluttered open. To his immense shock, Alya stood almost directly behind Nora, with a mischievous expression on her face. Before he could in any way, shape or form react, Alya closed the few remaining steps between them.

“Still not being able to deepthroat, I see,” she grinned, “Here, let me help you”. And before Nora could act upon the obvious threat, Alya pushed her head down, forcing Chat’s dick down her throat until her lips rested on his pubes, holding her there for a few seconds.

Nora choked on the hard member lodged deep in her oesophagus, her throat trying to swallow or gag to get rid of the sudden intruder, before finding the strength to push herself up against the slight resistance of Alya’s grip.

“What the hell, Alya!”, she coughed gasping for air, wiping at the drool dripping from her chin. “You could’ve choked me out!”

“Ah, relax, sis” Alya waved aside. “That wasn’t any worse than what you endure every time you step into the ring. Speaking of which, that has to be the worst attempt at a deepthroat I’ve ever seen.”

“You forced it down my throat!”

“Anyhow, you want me to stay and give you a few pointers?”

That was the last straw for Nora. “You know what, sister dearest, I think _you_ are in need for a lesson!” she grinned evilly.

“What–” Alya managed to get out before being picked up by her far stronger relative and thrown onto the bed. Nora jumped eagerly after her, engaging in a very one-sided grapple with her. Though Alya fought back to the best of her abilities, she wasn’t really a match to the seasoned wrestler. After a quick struggle, Alya had lost all her clothes. Nora had slung her strong arms and legs around her from behind, presenting her sister in all her glory to the baffeled Chat Noir, who, due to his state of undress, couldn’t hide his arousal at this wanton display at all.

“What do you think, Chat?” Nora purred. “Though her attitude leaves something to be desired, her body certainly doesn’t. Just look at those tits!” Nora took one of Alya’s boobs and wheighed it in her hand, jiggling it between her fingers. “She’s five years younger than me and they’re already almost bigger than mine. And softer, too. Really squishy, just perfect to be played with.”

Alya squirmed in the firm hold her sister had on her, trying to cover herself, but all she managed was to make her chest bounce even more.

“And they’re not even done growing!” Nora ignored Alya’s futile resistance. “How many bra sizes have you gained in the last two months? Oh yeah, almost three. Sis, when you’re my age, you will have some serious milk juggs. Maybe you should start working out with me, to give yourself some back muscles to support those udders.”

“Nora, please let me go” Alya whimpered. “Lesson learned, I’ll be good from now on, _please_ let me leave…” Her desperation was not only fueled by the shamefuls situation she was currently in, but by the fact that Nora's saucy and obscene handling of her body and her boobs in particular aroused her more than she was comfortable to admit, making her soppy quim throbbing with need.

“Hm? Oh, this wasn’t the lesson, and it’s not about _me_, too. I haven’t forgotten what you did to this poor young boy earlier. How about I give you a taste of your own medicine.” She bit her sister’s ear playfully.

“No! Nora, please don’t–” she whimpered as Nora’s touch became more sensuously.

She pinched Alya’s big nipples, pulling on them until Alya had to thrust her chest out to relieve the strain, before rolling them between her fingers. It was like a slightly more malicious version of what Chat Noir did to Nora earlier.

Soon enough, Alya moaned in earnest, unable to hide the arousal that spread from her sensitive nipples down between her legs anymore.

“Mmh, you like that, don’t you, Alya? Your nipples are even more sensitive than mine. I bet _you_ would be able to cum from just them being caressed.”

Finally she let go of Alya’s abused buds. “But not tonight. No, we’re playing it nice and straight.” With that, her hands slid over Alya’s soft belly and deeper.

Alya tried to press her thighs together in a last act of defiance, but Nora would have none of that. Faster than Alya could’ve anticipated, she hooked her feet around the ankles of her sister and slowly pulled her legs apart.

Alya let out a high pitched squeal, ashamed of being presented in such a way to a boy.

Lovingly, Nora began to pet Alya’s well groomed beaver. “Mh, just look at that. Keeping a nice garden down there, Alya? So that the guys have a bit extra to play with when they shove their hands down your pants? Well, at least you lips are shaven. Makes it so much easier for boys to go down on you, ya know?”

“No… I’ve never… Nobody has…”

“Oh, I know… There are certain things that a girl can’t hide, especially not from her sister, and having had the first time is one of them.”

Her fingers glided over the moist folds, parting them slightly and dipping her middle finger into Alya’s slit.

“How does it feel, being touched by fingers that are not your own?”

“Good… more…” Alya mewled, grinding her crotch shamelessly against Nora’s teasing hand.

“As you wish,” she purred. Fondling Alya’s large breasts, Nora slipped a second finger inside her sister’s tight pussy.

“Feels good, right? Being pampered like this?”

“Uh-hu, uh-hu”, Alya nodded desperately.

“Wouldn’t be very nice if I left you hanging right now, would it?”

“No! No!” she cried out.

“And even so, that was exactly what you threatened to do to poor Chat Noir. How about I help you give him a little show as an apology?”

Alya had almost forgotten that he was there. Seeing him stare spellboundly at her, at her wobbling breasts, being constantly kneaded and pinched, at her glistening snatch, she found his presence not longer something to be shamed of but somewhat arousing.

Giddily, she looked up to her sister, spreading her legs invitingly wider. “Yes, please.”

“Come closer, Chat. I want you to not miss a detail.”

Chat Noir gulped dryly and crawled between Alya’s legs.

“I’m so sorry, Chat Noir, for how I've treated you. Please, look at me. No one has ever seen me like this,” she smiled timidly and flatteredly. “Tonight, I’m only yours.”

Nora kissed Alya’s head. “I’m very proud of you, little sis. Admitting your mistakes is a very adult thing to do.” Then she plunged her fingers deep into her pussy, making Alya gasp.

She spread her fingers, opening the lips wider, presenting Alya’s juicy pink flesh to Chat’s hungry eyes.

“Can I… touch it?” he asked, entranced by both the look and the musk of her arousal.

“I don’t know. Can he, Alya?”

“Yes! Oh, God, yes, please touch me, Chat!”

Tentatively, Chat extended his index finger and poked her swollen clit which peeked boldly from under its hood.

Alya squeaked at the sudden sensation, gasping rapidly for air.

He circled the pearl playfully, wetting it with her generously flowing dew, watching it jump happily under his ministrations.

Then Nora’s fingers began to move as well and together they unleashed a potpourri of teases and caresses all over and into Alya’s weeping pussy, until the young teen was sobbing and twitching unabashedly in Nora’s loving embrace.

“Please, let me cum, let me cum, let me _cummmm_!” she cried on the verge of tears, and when Adrien pressed his hot mouth over her quivering quim, his slimy yet rough tongue licking over her dancing bundle of nerves, she finally was allowed to. Bucking and gasping, clutching at Nora’s arms for something, _anything_ to hold onto, Alya rode her orgasm.

Her pussy squirted a torrent of her juices, filling Chat’s mouth to the brink who greedily lapped it all up, desperately trying to coax more from Alya like the cat which literally got the cream.

Her climax slowly ebbing away, she slumped back against her sister’s soft chest.

“Wasn’t that much more rewarding than being a bitchy cocktease?”

“Yeeeaaa...” Alya sighed contently.

“And what do we say to such an attentive boy?”

“Thank… thank you, Chat, for… for making me cum like that,” she gasped, still trying to catch her breath.

“I aim to please, Ladies,” the superhero grinned smugly.

“I hope you do. The show isn’t over yet.”

“It isn’t?” Alya looked questioningly up to her sister.

“No. How about having your first time _now_, little sis? Your real first time,” she added, grinning, turning to Chat Noir. “You know, Alya here asked me some time ago to buy her a dildo, so I humored her. But instead of going slowly, maybe teasing the entrance or rubbing her slit against it, no, she just had to go and plunge it in right to the hilt, tearing her hymen in the process! Tells you something about her goals in life, of that cock hungry little minx, does it?” Nora ruffled affectionately Alya’s hair.

“Hey!” Alya exclaimed indignantly. “I’m not… I just... I would like… to feel…” She stared longingly at Chat Noirs hard, twitching member.

“See?” Nora winked at him.

Alya left her big sister’s embrace, who let her go without resistance, and laid herself on her back.

“No, no, no!” Nora pulled her back up, pushing her to her hands and knees. “You’re gonna take it on all fours like the needy bitch in heat you are!”

“But…”

“Trust me, little sis,” Nora whispered in her ear while fondling her dangling tits, “You’re gonna enjoy this. Come on, tease Chat Noir a bit, with that large, bubbly butt and your moist, fat snatch.”

Alya wiggled, following her sister’s suggestions, her ass at Chat, presenting her glistening, plump folds to him. “Please Chat, please take my virginity. Make me yours. I’m–” her face reddened at those words, “I’m your needy cat in heat!”

Nora gave him a condom which he quickly applied to his straining member before kneeling behind her.

“Are you sure?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes!” Alya cried with arousal. “Please take me, use me, let me feel your diiick!” She started to sob.

Softly, Adrien stroked her flanks, her butt cheeks. “It’s alright, Alya,” he cooed, "I’m going to take good care of you.”

He placed his cock against her entrance, her lips parting instantly, and rubbed the head along her slit.

“Don’t teeeease,” Alya complained impatiently.

Thusly spurred on, Adrien shoved his cock inside her. He hadn’t wanted to force her to take it in one go, but Alya was so slick with her juices and as soon as she felt the tip penetrate her entrance she eagerly pushed back, so it all simply slipped in at once.

She fell to her forearms, pushing her ass presentingly in the air, her thighs trembling. “Oh… god… so big!”

“Alya, Alya, Alya,” Nora clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “Always like a bull at the gate…”

“That's… the way… to go…” she quipped gaspingly. “You can move now,” she told Chat who, always being a gentleman, had paused to give her time to get accustomed to the unfamiliar intruder. It certainly hadn’t been easy though, regarding her wildly clenching pussy and her meaty ass rubbing brazenly against his loins. Incredibly thankful for her go-ahead, he picked up a pace that was perhaps a bit forceful for her first time, but judging how Alya writhed and squirmed, it was just right for her.

Alya arched her back, stretching her arms as far as she could reach, clawing at the sheets while pushing her ass back against his hips, sometimes with so much vigour that Chat had to brace himself as to not being thrown off balance. It felt so good. His hips slammed against her jiggling butt cheeks, his hands slapping them so forcefully that the clap resounded through the room, before gripping her hips firmly for leverage once again. And then there was his cock, oh god, his cock. It penetrated her so wonderfully deep, rubbing all along the way, even reaching that special spot that Nora had told her so much about.

“Hold back when she cums,” Nora whispered into Chat’s ear. “Don’t let go yourself, I’ve got something special planned for you.”

Not in a state of mind to question her instructions, he doubled his efforts in making Alya climax.

He leaned over her, reaching around, mauling her soft, wobbling udders, pinching her teats; one hand travelled then further south, pressing two fingers firmly against their junction, rubbing the apex in little circles.

Alya’s mind was being blown to pieces.

She bucked violently, arching her back like a mare trying to get rid of a horseman while keening in pleasure like the cat in heat she declared earlier to be. Chat clasped at her hips, unwilling to leave her just yet, giving her a few hard thrusts along the way, prolonging her orgasm.

“Oh, Alya,” Nora told her in mock sorrow, “Looks like Chat hasn’t cum yet. Do you want to finish the job with that marvellous rack of yours?”

“Yeees!” Alya cried out as the last of the main waves of her peak washed through her body.

Chat pulled his dick out of Alya’s still trembling pussy, tore the condom off and rose to his feet.

Alya turned around, kneeling in front of him. She pressed her sweaty boobs around his cock and began to jerk him off. There was no grace or technique to it, but Adrien’s arousal was already at its peak and so he came within seconds, splattering her jiggling cleavage generously with his baby batter.

Fast as lightning, Nora was beside her to lick the white gold from her sister's tits and nipples, before kissing her deeply on the mouth, giving her her share of what she brought forth.

Adrien could only watch in amazement as the two busty beauties split Alya's bounty justly between them.

Then they turned to him, smiling sweetly, licking and smacking their lips. “I think we finally wore him down,” Nora said with a look at Chat’s limp member.

“Thank God!”, Alya exclaimed, “I don’t think my body could stand a second round.”

“You lack stamina, little sis. I think next week we start our regimen. You definitely need at least some muscles to back the promises up that your body is broadcasting.” Nora yawned. “Now come here, you two. It’s way past your bed time,” she teased.

Alya and Nora took Adrien between their warm bodies, wrapping his arms around their torsos and snuggling up close to him, ensuring that every possible inch of their ample femininity was pressed against him, their heads resting in the napes of his neck.

_Maybe_, he thought as he drifted closer to sleep, _L__ife has a lot of fun for __me__ up its sleeve..._

When Nora woke up, Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen. She looked at her Alarm clock. _4:30 am._ Sighing, she swung her legs out of the bed and walked into the kitchen.

There he was, sitting in his superhero outfit at the kitchen counter, stirring half-heartedly a bowl of cereals, a melancholic expression on his face.

“As far as I remember nobody whom I had invited between my legs was in such a bad mood the next day” she quipped jokingly and perhaps, _maybe_, a bit hurt.

“Sorry.” He gave her a weak smile. “It’s just…”

“Feeling blue for some reason?”

“I don’t know _how_ I feel!” he exclaimed frustratedly.

Nora took a chair and sat down next to him.

“How about you tell me what’s going on in your mind?”

“It’s… I mean…” He took a deep breath. “You don’t love me, do you?”

“What makes you say that?”

“I mean, the sex was great, with both of you, but… I feel like I used you. Like you used me. Like… Shouldn’t be sex with someone you love?”

Nora smiled softly. “Oh, you boys. Maybe you’re too young to be hearing that, especially from someone like me, but… Life is more complicated than that. Perhaps thankfully so. Love is something very special. Sex… not so much. It _can_ be, with someone you love, but usually...” She made an intangible gesture.

She wrapped one arm around his shoulders. “I enjoyed our night very much. Alya did so, too. You didn’t force us to do anything, even Alya. Trust me, if she or me would’ve liked to stop, it would’ve been over in a split second. And I didn’t force you, too, did I?”

He shook his head.

“See? You really shouldn’t get so emotional afterwards.”

His face fell.

“Sorry. That came out wrong. What I meant is, just because we don’t love each other, it doesn’t mean we don’t care for one another, right? Maybe you need to gain a little more experience to realise this, but last night certainly wouldn’t have been so pleasurable if neither of us cared for the other.”

He closed his eyes, seemingly thinking about her words, and when he opened them again, he gave her a warm, honest smile. “I _do_ care about you, Nora. Greatly.”

“See? And I do, too.” She kissed him lovingly on the temple. “Greatly.”

He stood up. “I should go, before someone misses me at home. Thank you, Nora. For everything.”

“Oh, the pleasure was all mine. Literally. And it doesn’t have to be over, you know. If you feel the need to sow your wild oats again, I’ll welcome you with open arms. Alya too, I reckon.”

Adrien blushed heavily at this prospect.

Nora’s eyes flashed amusedly. “I’m not pressuring you to do so, though. It's just an offer, lover boy.”

He walked to the terrace door, sliding it open.

“Thank you, again. I’ll think about it. About everything. Bye, Nora!”

“Bye, Chat Noir,” she answered wistfully as she watched him vaulting away.

“Yo, Alya! How about breakfast?”

“Plagg, Claws out!”

Adrien slumped in his bed, Nora’s words, some in particular, ringing in his ears.

Maybe he’ll take her up on her offer…

“Hoo boy, kid, do _we_ have to _talk_!”

_Oh no…_

Plagg landed next to him, a piece of cheese already in his paws.

“I want details. Copious. Details.”

_Still though, definitely worth it…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it. I certainly did writing it. Reviews (good and bad) are welcomed and desired, everything that helps me to become better at it or to keep on writing at all is very much appreciated.
> 
> As for the title: It's a play with a french expression for orgasm: la petite mort, the little death. I found that funny, so sue me :-)
> 
> And did you watch the latest Episodes? SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!
> 
> Holy shit, that show has some dark moments. Time Tagger sends Bunnix in a blink-and-miss scene 79 years into the past. Not much you think? France 79 years ago (that is to say 1940!) wasn't a nice place to be. And she comes back surrounded by smoke. Motherfucker sent her into the Second World War!
> 
> Though I liked getting to know more about how Master Fu was responsible for the downfall of the order, I hated the ending. It has too much of a "nothing has lasting consequences" vibe to me.  
Although Master Fu's last words reminded me of Yoda's: "Strong am I with the Force, but not that strong. Twilight is upon me, and soon night must fall. That is the way of things. The way of the Force."
> 
> I find it tiresome that when a Akuma created "imaginary" character dies, it's the end of the world for the protagonist. From my point of view, it's debatable if they are alive in the first place, self-awareness or not, especially with SentryBug.
> 
> Marinette: Seriously, I think she's part of the reason why I wrote this story. On the one hand, she claims Adrien is her true love, but at the same time she makes googly eyes at Luca. Not that that's wrong or anything, but Adrien's eyes aren't allowed to wander. Well, not if I have something to say about it (I don't.)
> 
> Man, Hawk Moth is boss. Because he gets seldom in the field, it's easy to forget how dangerous he is as a direct opponent. That man is deadly with his cane!
> 
> And last but not least: Duusu. That's a Kwami a few stars short of a galaxy. Does she realise that her brooch is damaged and hurting Nathalie? She obvioulsy cares at least a little about her well being, but I think, giving she's the Kwami of emotion, rational thinking, perhaps even the concept of good or bad, isn't her strong suit.


	2. Peepers never prosper (or do they?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In times of crisis, I turn to something bigger than me."  
"Religion? Esotericism? Philosophy?"  
"Smut. Just above 18k, to be exact, and now my hand hurts."  
"From the writing, right?"  
"...Yes."
> 
> Now that Corona is in full bloom and curfew orders are now executed in my country, writing smut has two perks: It takes my mind of things and gives me something to do when I can't go out, and it gives you something to read if you can't go out (or just for funsies).  
So I present to you the second installment of "Curiosity killed the cat".  
I hope you have fun, ladies and gents! :-)

“Hurry!” Adrien croaked, his neck muscles straining under the stress they were subjected to.

“Relax,” came Nino’s hissed reply, currently balancing on his blonde friend’s shoulders. “They haven’t started undressing yet. God, stop fidgeting already,” he muttered, annoyed at the girls’ unwitting delay to show him their goods.

The rest of the boys waited down below with baited breath for their respective turns.

Meanwhile, Adrien grew increasingly anxious.

He’d known from the start that this was a ridiculously bad idea.

He sighed. If only he’d protested more firmly when Nino proposed to their group that they dressed hurriedly so that they had time to peep on the girls changing.

But Nino had invoked the Bro Code and his friend had risked on a few occasions quite a bit for him, too, so in the end, he gave in.

And, if he was completely honest, he _was_ a bit curious about the fairer sex.

So there he stood, his knees slightly weak with anxiety, propping his best friend up so he could peek-

“Oh shit!” Nino’s hushed outcry ripped him out of his thoughts.

The boy looked down on his peers with shock in his eyes. “Alya’s seen us!” He hissed.

His friends looked at him, the message not really reaching them yet.

“Scram!”

Now they realized the situation they were in and bolted down the hallway.

Nino himself jumped down, pushing his feet off Adrien’s shoulders, giving himself a head start. He snatched his duffle bag from the floor and ran down the hallway.

However, with his little stunt he'd thrown his friend unwittingly off balance.

Adrien stumbled back trying to regain his footing but ultimately he lost to gravity: he fell on his butt, hitting the wall with the back of his head on the way down.

Stars exploded before his eyes.

A second later, the door was yanked open, and a furious Alya, clad in work-out shorts and a white lacy bra, stormed out on the floor. She was fuming, ready to give Nino and whoever had aided him a piece of her mind, but she only managed so see a leg vanishing in full speed around a corner down the hallway.

She turned around, and found a still slightly dazed Adrien sitting on the floor.

Shortly contemplating her options, she yanked him to his feet by the collar and dragged him into the changing room.

Hushing her baffled and shocked classmates to stay quiet, she pushed the confused boy into the shower room.

A second later, someone knocked on the door.

Alya cracked it open and looked up into the concerned face of Monsieur D’Argencourt.

“I heard a commotion, is everything alright with you girls?”

“Of course,” she waved the question aside, “Rose just fell over her gym bag again.”

“Oh. Okay. So are you girls dressed yet?”

“Uh, I’m afraid not…”

The PE teacher sighed and looked nervously at his watch.

“Alright. Listen, Alya,” he said, while fumbling at his key ring, “I have an important appointment and I am in no good position to wait until you’re done.”

He handed her a key. “Since this was your last class for the day and you’re normally a responsible student, I make an exception and give you the key to this room. Just lock it behind you when you’re finished and throw the key in the teachers’ letterbox.”

“Alright!” She took the key.

“I trust you with this, Alya,” Monsieur D’Argencourt admonished her sternly.

“I won’t fail you!”

“Have a nice day.”

The teacher looked at his watch again and hurried away.

“You’re lucky that you boys hadn’t been discovered earlier! Lila and Chloe with Sabrina on her tail had left early because it apparently it’s beneath them to be longer than necessary in our vicinity, and Mylene and Marinette left shortly after too.” Alya explained exasperatedly after she’d pulled Adrien back into the locker room.

Though that truly was a blessing, in her mind. It would’ve broken Marinette’s heart to find out that her perfect, sweet Adrien was a horny, hot-blooded teen boy after all.

Also, she would’ve never been able to do what she’d planned in the few seconds she saw him lying on the floor with Marinette, Chloe and Lila present.

Marinette would’ve firmly protested, that she was sure about, and she certainly wouldn’t betray Marinette like that by making Chloe and Lila part of what was about to happen.

“Honestly, do you think only with your cock? Don’t answer that, of course you do. Sit down!” she ordered.

Adrien complied at once and bestrode the long, backrest-less bench in the middle of the dressing room; however he was nearly unable to tear his eyes from the slight wobbling that was going on in her bra.

Come to think of it, now he noticed that all of the girls were in various states of undress, showing him combinations of shorts, panties, tops and bras.

Alya rolled her eyes, and though she knew that it wasn’t exactly hard to capture the gaze of a teenage boy, she couldn’t help but to feel flattered that his gaze always flickered back to her.

“The way I see it, we caught you red-handed spying on us. I think that gives us the right to demand a little payback, don’t you think?”

Adrien gave her a sheepish, agreeing look.

“I knew you would be reasonable.”

“Alya, I’m all for doing a small number on the little perv here,” Alix objected, “but what if someone comes in?”

“They won't. I checked the schedule, we had been the last class for today to use the gym and the cleaning crew always comes after the school’s closed for the day. We will be fine.”

She turned to the girls who have gathered behind her exchanging hushed giggling and shocked whispers.

“So, what shall we do with him?”

Rose produced a vast array of cosmetic utensils. “We could try out make-up styles on him!” she exclaimed with a devious grin.

Alya turned to Adrien whose eyes had widened in fear and gave him a tired “You see what I have to work with?” look.

She walked past and sat herself behind him.

Lazily, she lifted his loose shirt, exposing his toned midriff.

“Seriously, Rose? I think the punishment should fit the crime. He wanted to see us, so we will get to see _him…_”

“A-Alya…”

“Don’t worry, Adrien, I promise we’ll be careful…”

“That’s not what I-”

”Don’t you want to pay your debt?” she murmured sensually into his ear. “Also, look at them. They’re so innocent. They haven’t seen a boy naked yet. Don’t you want to help them understand your kind a bit better? It would be a great service to them…”

She lifted the hem to his collarbone and trailed a finger over his chest.

“I- if you put it that way…” His voice broke.

“Then it’s decided.” With his assistance, she pulled the shirt over his head.

The girls giggled embarrassedly at they took the sight in with apparent appreciation.

“And now you!”

“What?” Alix spat flabbergasted.

“A- Alya!” Rose blushed furiously.

“I’m not sure if I like this idea.” said Juleka flatly.

“Look, if you want a valuable experience, you have to make the conditions as close to the real deal as possible. Ah, forget it, I’ll start!”

She stood up and grabbed two towels. Alya then wrung them until they resembled thick cords and threaded them through the gaps between the wooden battens that formed the seating of the bench, before finally tying Adrien’s wrist with them to these bars, his arms slightly drawn behind him.

“Hey.” Adrien protested weakly after he had overcome his surprise.

“Just making sure you’re keeping your hands to yourself,” Alya replied with a grin while she unclasped her bra and Adrien’s eyes went wide as she let it fall into her hands. Her teardrop shaped boobs dropped noticeably under their own weight, but they were meaty and round and so _full_ that it rather enhanced their natural beauty than detracted from it. And as much as he wanted to bury his face in the mass of breast flesh, still slightly sweaty from the exertion in class, fat, prominent nubs stood erect in the center of Alya’s broad areolae which he wanted to suck on even more. Andrien swallowed dryly, licking his lips.

Her smile grew bigger at that reaction and she stepped near him. The Latina helped the boy to sit a bit further up and placed a duffle bag behind so he could lean against it, relieving his back.

While she did that, his gaze was frozen rigid to her chest, slightly fearing that his eyes got poked out by the big stiff tips jutting from the fleshy breasts swaying near his face.

When she was satisfied with her work, the foxy teen stepped back, bent showily at her waist and shoved her skin tight sport shorts down to her ankles, together with her skimpy tanga.

Alya raised herself again and stemmed her hands into her hips.

She definitely possessed a figure that the other boys were calling ‘thicc’.

Her ample bosom was complimented by wide hips and a large, firm and bubbly butt, but a slim waist and the firm plain of her stomach made it clear that she wasn’t overweight, merely very generously gifted. The twitching and bulging beneath her shapely thighs further proofed that they mostly comprised serious muscles instead of fat.

Further down, the coppery sparkle of the dark locks that covered her pubic mound confirmed to Adrien that his fiery friend was also indeed a natural redhead.

And beneath it, the two plump lips formed an inviting cleft, the soft bulges and the skin of the inner thighs near them glistening slightly with sweat… or something girlier.

He stared at her sex for quiet some time, still trying to process what was happening right now, and he would’ve remained like that for a long time if Alya hadn’t finally grown impatient.

She stepped up to him, the movements of her legs granting him an even more interesting look between her thighs, and extended her right palm and shoved his forehead back.

“Hey, pussy boy, I have tits, too, you know? Don’t reduce me to what I have between my legs, that’s so sexist. Pay attention to Nature's entire work of art!”

That must have been the weirdest definition of sexism Adrien had heard in his whole life, but Gabriel Agreste had raised a true gentleman, and so he let his eyes roam over her entire body unabashedly.

For a few moments, Alya let him continue while smiling pleasedly at his hungry gaze before she covered herself with her hands as well as she could to rid him of the stimulus.

“Now you!” she ordered the other girls.

The friends looked at each other insecurely, until they came to the silent agreement to not leave Alya hanging – female support and all that.

Rose was the first in line to step into the middle of the group.

She pulled her jersey hastily over her head as if she was afraid her nerves could leave her if she took too much time, but when she reached behind her to unclasp her frilly pink bra, she hesitated. “I know they’re not… much,” she murmured almost pleadingly, “but… here they are.”

She pulled the bra from her chest, revealing her breasts for the first time to a boy.

They were small but definitely noticeable, a nice proper handful, standing high and proud on her chest, and sagging just that slight bit that added to each of their movements a delightful little bounce. They were capped with dusky pink nipples; puffy little areolae and tips that seemed to stiffen under his gaze.

In Adrien’s opinion, her breasts were perfect in their own right. While Alya’s ample bosom invited him to knead and gorge himself on supple breast flesh, Rose’s perky boobs awoke the desire to simply hold them in his hands, to cover her cute apples with his palms while teasing her erect buds with his fingers.

Rose didn’t give Adrien time to answer and simply let it unceremoniously drop to the floor.

She reached for the waistband of her matching panties but again she stilled, her gaze darting from Adrien’s wide eyes over his bare chest to the apparent bulge in his pants, and her fingers started to tremble.

Before he had a chance to reassure her, she turned around, presenting him her equally cute backside.

At first she slid the waistband hesitantly down her firm little buttcheeks before abruptly yanking her panties down her slender legs.

Rose turned towards him once again, covering her sex with both hands before slowly pulling them to her sides, exposing her bare, clean shaven mound and pussy to his eyes.

Her blue eyes demurely closed and cheeks tinged pink, she waited eagerly and with baited breath for his judgement.

After a few seconds, she anxiously began to rock back and forth on her toes with her hands folded behind her butt, in doing so unconsciously jutting her chest out to make her boobs look bigger.

“You’re really pretty, Rose,” Adrien finally said truthfully, his throat dry from arousal. He swallowed futilely. “You’ve got cute breasts. And a cute butt. And your pussy is really… cute.” he finished – as he thought – rather lamely. The romance novels made it seem so easy to compliment nude women. But what can you say when you can barely think straight due to incredible horniness? All that came to his mind at the moment were honest but crude compliments or honest but lame ones. How could he tell her that he wanted nothing more right now than to suck on her stiff little nipples? To give her a slap on her firm ass to hear that little yelp again? And the things he wanted to do with her pussy... Nothing felt really right on his tongue, but the last thing he wanted was her to feel undesirable just because he couldn’t find the right words.

To his immense relief, Rose seemed to get the meaning.

Her eyes flew open and she clasped her hands at her cheeks. “Thank you, Adrien!” the blonde girl squealed and made a cute little jump in her excitement which did wonderful things to her modest but perky breasts.

She then twirled around and skipped happily back to her place, her pert butt jiggling very interestingly.

Alya had to hide her grin behind a hand and Juleka looked incredulously at her otherwise so shy friend while Alix simply rolled her eyes at the display of the overexcited teen.

Next it was Juleka’s turn.

“Whatever,” the introvert teen said flatly as she took off her loose black top, revealing that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She avoided his eyes and kept her expression carefully neutral, but the pink tinge on her cheeks gave away that she wasn’t as unaffected by the situation as she tried to appear.

The dark-haired girl pulled her lacy black thong to her knees and lifted one feet after the other to step out of it.

The she stood calmly, bare as at the day she was born, in front of Adrien, her hands hanging to the sides. They slightly stroked her thighs, the only thing revealing her anxiety.

Her breasts were maybe just a bit bigger than Rose’s but not quite as perky. The dusky red areolae were tiny and crinkled while the darker, engorged nipples in their middle poked boldly into the air, the size of pencil rubbers; the rich colour provided an intriguing contrast to her fair, almost pale skin.

Noticing his stare, she rubbed reflexively over them to soften them up, but they quickly hardened again, betraying her one tracked thoughts about him.

Adrien let his eyes travel down her naked body and for a little while neither of them said anything, Juleka’s breasts heaving and sinking with her measured breaths.

Her round belly was firm and defined, the slim waist flowing into gently curved hips, and her legs were long and slender.

She possessed a slight thigh gap, revealing her slightly moist outer lips. They formed thanks to their size a rather long slit which ended at a bald and prominent mons.

After a while, Juleka grew restless under Adrien’s fascinated yet silent gaze and cocked an eyebrow at him.

His blush deepened and managed to utter an enrapt “Wow...”

A flattered smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and her flat stare grew soft.

She turned on her heels and walked to her spot with measured steps to accentuate her firm, heart-shaped butt, giving her hips maybe a little more swing than normally.

The last one was Alix.

She basically stomped in front of Adrien and quickly disposed of her army-print sports bra and black boy shorts.

She saw Adrien’s eyes widen and how he wiggled his hips uncomfortable and she knew he had been waiting for this.

“Yeah, sure, huge surprise, I have a big chest,” she ranted, annoyed. “As if you guys wouldn’t stare at it no matter how hard I try to hide it! Why don’t you take measurements while you’re at it?”

To Adrien “big” was kinda an understatement. The skater girl was _stacked_. Maybe overall not as much as Alya, but Alix’ breasts were firmer and perkier and _damn…_

Despite her fair complexion, her fairly broad, puffy areolae were of a rich brown colour, like generous dollops of milk-chocolate, the thick, erect nubs even slightly darker.

“You’re going to stare all day at my tits? I have a pussy, too, you know?” she snapped at him, unwittingly echoing Alya’s opposite statement earlier. The feisty girl obviously wasn’t as enthused about the attention her impressive bust was drawing. She even took a broader stance to redirect his eyes but to (temporarily) no avail.

With an irritated grunt she threw her head back and let her eyes dart around the ceiling to distract her from the embarrassing situation. Unwittingly, in her desire to make her disapproval of his staring apparent, she did everything to draw him in even more. She crossed her arms under her bosom, but in doing so her breasts got pressed together and lifted slightly, making them appear even bigger and further accentuating her engorged nipples. Her chest also rose and fell with her exasperated breaths which gave her bust even more allure.

When Alix looked back to Adrien to see if he finally moved on, his eyes were still fixed on her mammaries and seemed to want to plop out of their sockets.

She followed is gaze unconsciously and realized that she had only further endeared him to her girls.

She lifted her arms with another scornful grunt, this time crossing them in front of her breasts.

She couldn’t hope to contain all of her bust, but at least her traitorous nipples and most of the supple flesh was covered. As her hard tips poked into her palms, she was surprised at exactly _how_ stiff they were. Surely she couldn’t be that aroused from Adrien’s attention, no matter how cute she found him, could she?

Her tits now hidden mostly from his view, he _finally_ directed his attention to the rest of her body.

Thankful, she even posed a bit for Adrien, turning from side to side so and even flexing her legs and stomach a bit so that he could admire her lithe form of which she was rightfully proud.

Finally, she spread her thighs a little, so he could see her sex.

Her shaven outer lips were thin and though they managed to hide all of the inner works, only a small portion of her slit was visible up front and the triangular shock of wispy, fluffy curls covering her mound told everyone that her natural hair colour was a reddish chestnut-brown.

She actually enjoyed it quiet a bit being under Adrien’s study like that, now that her breasts weren’t in the center anymore and she could’ve carried on for a while if her wandering gaze hadn’t gotten caught by Alya who, with a little smirk, shook her head disapprovingly.

“Fine!” Alix spat, conceding defeat and her improved mood dissipating like steam.

“You wanna see my huge fat udders? Have at them!”

She palmed at her tits roughly, pinched and pulled at her nipples like she wanted to punish them for their size, though a heated groan, masked as a grunt of frustration, hinted that she got some pleasure out of the rough handling.

“Big deal!” She turned around. “I have a huge ass, too!” She yelled over her shoulder, presenting her supple derrière, sculpted from firm muscles. Alix gave it in her furor even a firm slap, causing an enticing shockwave ripple through the soft flesh.

“Look, I can even twerk!”

She did exactly that, though the tightness of her ass didn’t allow it to jiggle much on its own accord.

Finally, she turned around again and loosed a curt, exasperated scream before letting her arms fall down to her sides, anxiously curling and uncurling her fingers into fists.

After she’d taken in a few heavy breath, it dawned on her what she’d done just now.

The other girls were just as shocked (and quite a bit intrigued) about her performance.

Alix’ eyes narrowed threateningly. “Not. A. Word.” she hissed at Adrien.

Alya knelt down at his side and slung an arm around his shoulder, her boobs pressing into his side.

“I don’t know,” she murmured, while pressing moist hot kisses along the side if his neck, “Why don’t you tell Alix here what you like about her body? You did it with the other girls, too, in not so many words.” Alya grinned deviously at her sister-in-bust.

Alix shot a poisonous glare back st her which the Latina duly ignored.

“Go on…” she whispered, administering a gentle bite to Adrien’s ear.

Being surrounded by naked, beautiful girls, having just now experienced the most erotic scene yet and getting touched so sensually had raised the arousal of the poor boy way beyond the level where self-preservation still mattered.

“Your tits are wonderful!” he blurbed out. “They’re huge and firm and they’re so beautiful with their fat nipples, I want to kiss them and lick them and- and suck on them- I want tease you and caress them until you squeal with pleasure, until you realise yourself how wonderful they are, until you don’t want to change anything about them!” Adrien told her between gasps, because Alya had started to lightly tease his nipples during his little speech.

Alix stared at him with widened eyes, her expression unreadable. Her jaw clenched once, twice, then she turned on her heels, walking without a word back to her place, her cheeks burning, though she couldn’t say if in anger, embarrassment or… something else.

The teenage punk was in turmoil. It wasn’t by far the first time some boy had made crude remarks about her chest, often with the painfully obvious goal to get her to drop her knickers, as of yet without success. But though Adrien’s choice of words _had been_ rather crude, the message couldn’t have been more different. He had wanted her to feel good, even more, he had expressed the wish for her to feel comfortable in her body, his desires merely a means to an end. And she couldn’t deny the butterflies that’d fluttered in her stomach despite her mortifying embarrassment under his lusty stare as soon as she had started to undress. _The utter fascination on his face…_

“Though I- I want that to do to all of you.” Adrien stammered as Alix walked away. “You’re all beautiful, I like all of you, no matter how different the girl next to you looks.”

Rose and Juleka who had admittedly grown a bit self-conscious during his praise of Alix’ formidable bosom smiled at this sweetly and relievedly.

“That was very nice for you to say.” whispered Alya into his ear.

Adrien looked at her. “It’s the truth.” he told his friend, blushing deeply.

“I know. That’s what makes it so nice. Look at them.”

Adrien turned his attention back to his classmates who now presented their bodies to him still a bit self-conscious but obviously determined; Rose with a sweet, thankful smile, Juleka with her carefully maintained stoic expression, but the corners of her mouth twitched now and then and her eyes gleamed soft and inviting.

Alix, despite her earlier attitude, participated with gusto, too, already familiar with how to play her figure to the gallery, though with one big difference: she no longer tried to hide her full tits from his view.

The girls twisted their bodies from side to side, jutted out their chests and even let their hands slide sheepishly up and down their curves.

Even Alix incorporated her breasts into her display, trailing them with her fingers and pinching the nipples, but now much more tenderly and lovingly.

“You sure did rise their self-esteem,” she murmured, showing her appreciation by placing soft kisses across the side of his face, his neck and shoulders while caressing his chest and rubbing her breasts against him. Of course it was still considered punishment, so she teased his nipples as well with agonizingly tickling little flicks and circles.

Adrien started to squirm in Alya’s tender embrace, wriggling his hips to alleviate the increasing strain his shorts put on his erect cock who wanted nothing more than to break free. Thanks to the show in front of him he was hard than ever, painfully so, and Alya’s sensual teasing only served as additional torture.

All four girls enjoyed his growing unrest as soon as it became noticeable with curious and quiet a bit cruel delight – they hadn’t forgotten that he’d tried to spy on them, after all – and gave their best to carry it to extremes.

It was only when Alya feared he would cream his shorts that she halted her caresses. She ordered her friends to stop as well, to pay attention once again; because as fun for them and deservedly humiliating for him that would be, it would be a real waste of such an impressive erection and a perfectly good load.

She stood up and popped her back before addressing the girls.

“I think before we carry on, we should wash ourselves a little. I bet Adrien has trouble breathing in this funk.”

Truth be told, he didn't mind it that much. It smelled far cleaner in here than in the boys’ locker room and the sweet-salty scent of sweat made him muse about the other occasions they would be sweaty like that… But if they wanted to freshen themselves up who was he to protest.

Soon the sounds of splattering water, hushed giggling and hands on wet skin reached his ears and the pictures they conjured only amplified the agony of his arousal.

Finally they walked back in and took their places in front of him.

Then they started to towel themselves off, not in the slightest trying to hide their bodies, and Adrien didn't know where to look first in this potpuorri of soft skin, jiggling flesh and firm muscles.

When they were done, Alya stepped to his side again.

“Now, we’re going to combine learning with fun here and I’ll try to give you a bit of an education so you’d be better prepared to handle a guy when that occasion arises.”

Alya clapped her hands. “So, who wants to finish undressing him?”

Again Rose was the one who volunteered as the first, almost eagerly, though the other girls were close behind. The blonde girl was immensely grateful to Adrien for alleviating her anxiety about her small chest; now she wanted to lessen his discomfort as well.

She knelt down in front of him and gave him a quick, nervous smile, reaching for the waistband.

The other girls stepped closer, curious; even Alya leaned in, not wanting to miss a moment.

She pulled it slowly over his hips and Adrien lifted his butt to assist her. His cock had been resting on his left leg when it had started to grow and therefore was now trapped by the waistband, pointing downward.

Rose’s brow furrowed in earnest, almost ridiculous concentration and her tongue stuck cutely out of her mouth, wetting her lips now and then.

She moved overly carefully, afraid of doing something wrong or too quickly, and so it took her about a minute to reach the tip. As soon as the rubber band slipped over the swollen glans (Adrien bit back a pained hiss at the contact for Rose’s sake) the strain released and his cock sprung free, almost hitting her in the face, jumping eagerly in the air as if to ask what took them so long.

Rose couldn’t quite suppress a shocked little yelp and the other girls snickered equally taken by surprise.

She then pulled his boxers to his ankles but by the time his shorts hit the floor, her eyes had become entirely transfixed with his cock, and it was almost like she didn’t perceive anything but the steely rod of flesh in front of her.

Alya gestured her and the others to take a step back and knelt herself beside the boy’s hips.

She spread Adrien’s thighs gently wide open so that his legs were now planted to either side of the bench, exposing his entire crotch to the curious eyes of the teenage girls.

If only they would stop giggling! He couldn’t tell if they liked what they saw or if he was somehow lacking compared to their imagination.

His dick, meanwhile, had obviously no such stage fright: It jutted proudly into the air, twitching and throbbing, and the swollen glans peeked curiously out of the sleeve of his foreskin.

“Let’s start with an up close inspection of a guy’s cock.” Alya began, “Since Adrien’s is turned on, very much so, in fact-” she got interrupted by more snickering and a few fingers were pointed at his member which, to Adrien’s embarrassment, used the occasion to jump and flex, doing a little dance - “so that we have a good example of an erect penis. I would say it’s quite average, maybe a bit larger.”

Adrien didn’t know how to react to that. While he was kind of relieved that nothing apparent was wrong with one of the most precious parts of his anatomy, due to his upbringing he wasn’t exactly used to being referred to as average and therefore took somewhat of an objection to it.

Though he suspected that voicing his complaint would only lead to more giggling or even outright ridicule, so he stayed silent.

He looked around the group and he noticed that every girl’s eyes had gotten big, they all had an odd smile on their faces, now and then licking their lips and he was pretty sure they were unaware of doing so.

Their rapt attention and studious gazes were making him even more self-conscious and he desperately looked around at breasts and faces and fuzzy or bald sexes to distract himself, but no one noticed.

He was doing a pretty good job until they all knelt down as if to an unspoken command.

The girls narrowed in for an even closer view, looking from the left, then the right, then lowering their heads in turn to get a good look of his balls.

“It’s so big and twitchy…” Alya murmured captivated, not taking her eyes off the object of fascination, proofing that despite her cool demeanour and her role as a leader/teacher, this was just as new and exciting to her.

Adrien gasped in barely suppressed pleasure as her breath hit his skin and he clenched his hands around the battens, trying to hold back. A vision appeared before his eyes, his cock lurching in the air a spraying each girl's face with his cum.

Now he was desperately trying to suppress a giggle (because him having a giggling fit surely would be received better than him cumming all over her) but that decidedly unerotic situation served to calm him down and Adrien loosed a relieved little breath.

His cock jumped reflexively, causing Rose to reel back in surprise and fall on her butt, a shocked, high pitched yelp escaping her.

Slightly panicking, her anxiety finally getting the better of her, she ushered further back until she tentatively took her place in the semi-circle again.

Alya suppressed a little smirk at the nervous display of her bubbly yet inexperienced friend.

“Now who wants to be first to inspect this cock with more than just her eyes?”

While Rose had been initially brave enough to reveal it, none of the girls was particularly eager to take the next step. Each of them would’ve denied it vehemently, but they couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated by Adrien’s throbbing member.

Despite Alya’s evaluation it looked so big and fearsome to them; but they also knew from stories that it was at the same time very vulnerable and contrary to their dismissive behaviour towards Adrien, nobody wanted to accidentally hurt him.

Finally Alix, a competitive soul at heart, and who definitely didn’t want to get upstaged up by _Rose_ – no offense – of all people, worked up all her courage and slid a bit forward.

“Shoot, I’ll go first!”

The other girls quickly traded places to give her space while Alya grabbed towels for all of them to kneel down onto.

After everything was set, Alix sat on her heels between Adriens thighs and reached for the pulsing prick.

Alix looked up at her classmate. “Is it really okay for you if I touch it?”

Adrien became distracted by a vision of his friend wrapping her slender fingers lovingly around his cock, stroking him with her hands gently until he came. He shook his head to clear the thought. “In- in the name of education,” he gasped strainedly.

She bluntly grabbed hold of his cock with her right and pumped him a couple of times.

She stopped moving when she noticed that a drop or two had formed at the tip of his cock.

“That’s the precum,” Alya explained. “It’s purpose is to lubricate the head for penetration. Though you have to be careful when you play with a penis, even the precum contains sperm and you can get pregnant from it. So if you aren’t on the pill, don’t exactly finger yourself after you came in contact with it.”

Alix curiously spread the fluid with her thumb across the tip. She smiled at the little whimper Adrien loosed during, before moving once again.

She slowly raised her hand up to the glans, only to bring it back down until she touched the base.

The skin on his shaft stretched and the tight foreskin got pulled over the crown.

It happened too carelessly and so the sensation wasn’t exactly pleasant for the poor, aroused boy.

She halted at once as Adrien drew a hissing breath and looked concernedly at Alya for help.

“Oh, of course, my bad.” She turned and produced a bottle of baby oil out of her duffle bag.

“During a handjob, it’s very important to keep it nice and slick. You can use spit, though make sure you use a generous amount, or you can use some type of oil, though you should first look up if it isn’t harmful to the sexual organs; especially our vaginas are particularly sensitive. For now, we use this. Don’t worry, Adrien, cocks are a little less delicate, and I’ve done my research: This oil is for especially sensitive skin, it’s unscented and without possibly irritating ingredients.”

She squirted a generous amount on his dick and, together with Alix, she spread it nicely over his entire member.

Alix then whacked it with an open palm and giggled as it bounced back and forth in front of her. Stiffling a giggle, she grabbed it testingly like a toy and shook it back and forth.

The blonde boy was part relieved that she'd decided to play with it in a way that was guaranteed to _not_ get him off and part concerned that she might end up hurting him, or maybe even worse, that he _got_ off, like a total pervert without self-control.

Soon Alya reached out and caressed his balls for a few seconds.

It was the signal for the others to participate.

Rose likewise reached for his shaft, stroking up and down with a bit more tenderness than Alix.

Hesitating a few seconds longer, Juleka finally joined in, too, very tentatively touching his cock. “This is the first time I have seen a penis up close. I've seen them in… porn,” she blushed at this admission, “but never in the flesh. Are you sure we aren’t hurting him?”

“The only problem he will have is a case of blue balls,” Alya grinned, her hands now, too, wandering studiously over the large prick. “I bet he’s wishing right now we would make him come to relieve the pressure that surely is building in his balls.”

Slowly, in combinations of only one to all four at once, the girls examined Adrien’s specimen.

They trailed with their fingers and palms along the shaft, curiously drawing over the thick veins, circled carefully the purple glans and even cupped gently his swollen balls.

At some time, an intrigued Juleka stroked gently through the thick patch of dark blonde curls that framed the penis, only to draw back when Adriens hips lurched at the unsuspected, loving touch.

Alya grinned. “While this here is the most erogenous part, the male body is sensitive all over, though not as much as ours.”

Her friends who’d become completely engrossed with Adrien’s prick suddenly perked up.

“Oh, I'm sure Adrien doesn’t mind if we broaden our… subject.”

The boy in question, who had his head thrown back as he tried to endure the unwittingly sensual torture the girls subjected him to, could only nod weakly.

At once, four pair of hands were all over his body. They stroked his thighs, alternately softly and firmly, from his knees all the way up, only to stop short of his member which throbbed angrily in the air now that it wasn’t in the center of attention anymore.

Tender hands caressed his belly, played with his short hairs.

Sensual fingers and giddy nails stroked and raked over his lean chest and sometimes tickled teasingly his ribs.

No girl had any qualms about roaming his body with her hands, but only Alya was adventurous enough to add in a few soft, hot kisses on his sensitive skin, on his thighs, stomach and chest.

In short time, streaks of baby oil adorned his skin, glistening in the light.

Even after a while, the girls showed no signs of stopping, but ultimately, their attention returned to their initial target. They poked and prodded at his cock some more, but soon the girls stopped being silly and giggling and finally started to examine him in earnest, paying close attention to his every reaction.

They stroked the slick shaft, squeezed the tip gently, and ran their fingers around the ridge of the head.

His precum now flowed freely, running down the well-oiled glans and shaft.

Alix looked at the glistening drops with curiosity. “Can I?” she asked, holding up a finger.

“Sure,” Alya nodded with a grin and a wave of her hand.

The teen punk dabbed the tip of an index on the slit and caught a few drops of the fluid. She rubbed it between her finger and thumb, examining the slickness of it. Then she lifted her finger up to her mouth and tasted it.

“Doesn’t really taste like much,” she declared, somewhat disappointed.

Meanwhile, Adrien was desperately fighting against a boiling climax, but when Juleka’s hand went down and gently brushed over his balls he knew he had lost.

While Alix was occupied with stroking Adrien’s dick, she and Rose leaned to the side inspect his jewels a little closer. “What’s happening?”

Alya looked down at what they’d meant. Adrien’s balls had started to draw closer to his body, crinkling up slightly. “Well, if you play around with it enough, he’s eventually going to come,” she explained, grinning.

“Is that true, Adrien,” came Rose’s curious and exited voice from between his legs. “Are you going to cum from us playing with your dick?”

God, he could picture her so clearly behind his closed eyes: the dainty blonde teen kneeling before him, her big blue eyes wide with admiration for his cock. Maybe she was even licking her lips cutely with her pink tongue right now... And that voice… _Heaven, she has to squeak the cutest little cries when she’s coming- Wrong thought, abort, abort!_

He desperately fought down the boiling load of cum that was churning in his balls.

The teenage boy blushed fiercely. “It has no brain,” he gasped strainedly.

Alya snickered. “And as long as it’s hard, the boy attached to it has no brain either.”

“Hey!” Adrien protested.

“Shush,” she said, placing a hand over his mouth. “Dirty, risky Peeping Toms don’t get a say in that matter. Speaking of which, girls, how about someone brings me a wet towel?”

“I’ll do it,” volunteered Alix.

“Make it dripping wet. And cold!” Alya instructed her as she heard a faucet running. “And you two, no more touching!”

The girls who had, up to this point, continued to play with Adrien’s cock, drawing him nearer and nearer to a badly needed orgasm, relinquished their touches, rather reluctantly as it seemed to Adrien, leaving his prick throbbing angrily in the air.

While Rose obediently retreated immediately, Juleka couldn’t let go of it right away. It was obvious that she enjoyed having her hand on him as well as effect her touches had on him. Absent-mindedly, she moved her fingers from the head down, running them along the length of his cock, then back up to the tip, pressing it against Adrien’s stomach where she held him for just another moment. She caught Alya’s eye and gave her a grin, both part mischievous and sheepish.

“Oops, got carried away there,” she giggled, letting his cock go up again. “That thing is pretty flexible.”

“Alya, please…” Adrien whined muffled, suspecting what was going to happen.

“Dirty Peeping Toms don’t get to come yet, also. We wouldn’t want to cut this lesson short, now would we?”

“Don’t worry,” she added in a hushed tone, “I’ll see to it that you eventually will get your money’s worth from _us_.”

He turned his head with wide eyes and Alya gave him a quick cheeky wink.

“Put it into his lap,” she ordered Alix who had come back from the shower room.

“This is for ogling my chest during gym. And for staring at my tits since I undressed. And for saying all those naughty things about them.” The skater girl gave him a cruel, delighted grin and let the towel simply drop onto his cock.

Andrien gaped like a fish out of the water for a couple of seconds at the shocking contact before a pitiful groan escaped his throat. His body jerked and trembled as the chilling cold seeped almost instantly into his heated shaft.

His prick softened rapidly, his testicles shrivelled and drew nearer to his body.

“Awwww.” Rose looked like she’d lost her favourite toy. “Why did you do that?”

“Firstly, because this is still to be considered punishment,” Alya declared, “And secondly, because I want his first ejaculation to undermine a point and not to be wasted to our first clumsy caresses.”

“So, if a handjob means we please a guy with our hands, kinda like we did just now, does anyone know what a blowjob is?” she asked.

“Whoa, I thought this was just a simple anatomy study,” Adrien interjected. He was a little worried where this might go.

Alya gave him a sharp glance along the lines of ‘Shut up, you _idiot_!’. It only lasted a second, but Adrien followed the command immediately.

What he really wanted to do, though, was go home and jerk off. The things he had seen, heard and felt in the last couple of minutes had given him material for _months_, if not _years_! Although he seriously did hope that it wouldn’t be needed that long.

But Alya was just too persuasive and somehow he got the impression that maybe, _maybe_, Alya had more in mind than just the sake of the _girls_.

So he relaxed against the sports bag and thought of France.

Okay, so it wasn’t like he wasn’t having fun… but all in the name of education, of course. He was only trying to help, he reminded himself. _Yeah, you’re a real Samaritian,_ his conscience butted in sarcastically.

Alya’s eyes immediately brightened up. “Awesome,” she acknowledged his cooperative spirit.

Suddenly, Rose got up.

“Where are you going?”

“To get a note pad, I need to take notes.”

“No, no, no! No way you’re taking notes,” Alya objected. “This is going to be a hands-on class. And no videos or photos either,” she shot at Alix who’d already had her phone out.

“Oh come on!” the spunky girl whined.

“Girls, I give you the option to gain knowledge that will help you a great deal in the future, the least you could do to respect the dignity of our _illustrative model_.” She grinned pointedly at the wordplay.

“Fine!” Alix sighed exaggeratingly botherdly.

“Okay, coming back to my question, what _is_ a blow job?”

Juleka spoke up. “We may be virgins, but we’re not idiots, Alya. It’s-” she gestured as if she had her fingers wrapped around something girthy and repeatedly motioned her hand to her open mouth while simultanously stabbing her tongue visibly into her cheek.

Alix snickered into her palm.

“What Juleka is trying to express,” explained Alya, “Is that the girl, while the guy is standing, kneeling or laying down, takes his cock into her mouth.”

“She puts it _into her mouth_?” exclaimed Rose with big eyes, staring at Adrien’s towel-covered crotch.

“See, Juleka, and this is why I wanted to start with the theory. Not everyone has heard everything yet, and sometimes the hearsay is full of small and big errors. I bet even the one or two who think they know everything about it can learn something, too.”

“Pfff, speak for yourself…” Alix muttered under her breath, blowing a strand of dyed hair out of her face.

Alya chose to ignore that comment.

“Thank you, Rose,” she addressed the blushing girl. “Yes,” Alya turned to everyone, “He doesn’t necessarily have to be hard for it, it can function merely as foreplay, too, you know, to get him in the mood. The girl can take it into her mouth, or she can just kiss it, or lick it like ice cream. You can suck on it, just on the glans or a bit more where you can move just your tongue or your entire mouth. There’s no limit to your imagination, but basically, there are two main ways to do it. The first, as I said, is to use your lips and tongue to play with the head of the cock and use your hand to rub the rest of the shaft that isn’t covered by your mouth. The second way is to ‘deep throat’ where you put most, or even the entire shaft in your mouth. It’s called ‘deep throat’ because with most normal sized cocks and bigger, there will be a point where you have to push it a bit down your gullet if you want to swallow it all. We’ll come back to that later.”

But no matter what you’re going to try, what’s truly important is that both you _and_ the guy – because remember, you want him to feel good, after all – are comfortable with what you’re doing. Don’t let yourself get pressured into something you’re not comfortable with, but also listen to his advice and suggestions.”

Alix smirked at Juleka with a roll of her eyes. “Yeah right. From what I’ve heard, as long as you don’t bite the guy, he’s going to like no matter what you do, as long as he sees your lips wrapped around his cock…”

Alya snorted with exasperation. She didn’t want to tell Alix that she could always leave if she didn’t want to pay attention – there was a limit how low she was going to sink to emulate a teacher – but she was trying to help the girls, including Alix, and her lessons weren’t going to leave much impact if she allowed her friend to undermine her advice with unqualified remarks.

“Alix, do you touch yourself?”

“Not right _now_.”

The others giggled; but Alya was determined to proof her point.

“Do you?”

“_Yes_.” Alix tried to play it cool and aggressive, but the blush that crept into her features revealed that she wasn’t as unfazed as she presented herself.

“And did your parents interrupt such a private session by calling for you? Do you remember how you felt when you couldn’t finish? Frustrating, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah…” The other girls nodded in silent sympathy, each had a similar experience to tell.

“And that’s what I’m talking about. Sure, it most certainly is going to feel good for the guy, but only up to a certain point, and if you don’t want to follow through with it to the end, for whatever reasons, you have to move onto something with which you are more comfortable to take his arousal to the next step. Otherwise he’s going to get frustrated and frustration, if it isn’t part of the overall plan, is not good.”

“Okay, now let’s get to it. I’m going to show you how to give a guy a blowjob.”

Adrien had already started to wonder when he was going to be included again.

Though listening to the girls discussing blowjob techniques and masturbation certainly was captivating and somewhat arousing, the wet towel in his lap got at this point _really_ uncomfortable.

“In lack of other options I’m going to get down on my knees.”

Then she got down in front of him and threw the wet towel aside.

“Hm, looks like I have to wake it up again,” Alya grinned at the sight of his limp prick.

She moisturised her hands with the baby oil and grasped it softly with one as if it was a vulnerable animal; the other palm cupped his balls, rubbing gently to warm them up again.

Alya leaned down and gave his right inner thigh a soft smacking kiss. The she turned her head and placed her lips at the same spot on his left.

While her hand steadily stroked his stiffening cock, the busty Latina kissed her way upwards, alternating between thighs, her deep brown eyes never leaving Adrien’s emerald pools.

By the time she placed a final kiss at his balls, enjoying the tickling sensation of his fuzzy hairs, his dick was already at full mast.

Her other hand joined the one already around his shaft, and Alya began to stroke Adrien’s well-lubed penis in earnest, from tip to base, flicking her wrists counter to each other.

Adrien loosed an embarrassingly pleasurable moan. “Oh my god, _Alya_!”

“Feeling good, pretty boy?”

“You-” his hips bucked, “You have no idea-”

She smirked at his bodily reaction. “Oh, I bet I do…”

“This is a proper hand job, but of course there a many motions you can employ,” the girl told her friends who watched raptly both her every movement and Adriens reaction to them.

Alya proceeded to demonstrate what she meant.

She began to work his shaft with only one hand, while the palm other rubbed circularly over Adrien’s glans.

Then the busty girl steadied her hand at the base, while the second closed around his cock right beneath his glans, the thumb circling his frenulum while the index finger teased the crown.

Finally, she started to alternate between the different movements in silence for a little while, enjoying his gasps and moans and the jerks of his body along the way.

“How do you know such things?” Rose aspirated awestruck while watching fascinatedly how Adrien bucked and writhed beneath her friend's tender hands, but she seemed to be in full control of his arousal, holding his orgasm gently at bay.

Alya now blushed in earnest for the first time since they had started the ‘lessons’. “I- uh… I asked my sister to teach me. I was so nervous about my first time, and I heard so many stories about it, so…” she admitted, her cheeks burning. “She bought me a dildo and all; she showed me the movements, practiced with me…”

The embarrassed teen looked up to Adrien with gleaming eyes. “So congratulations, Adrien, you’re my first, too!”

“Sooo… you’re still a virgin, just like us?” Juleka asked, slight incredulity lacing her flat tone.

“Virgin or not, she’s the only one of us who knows at least the movements…” Alix remarked somewhat impressed. “Teach us the way of the cock, Sensei Cèsaire!” She held her fist to her palm in front of her bust and bowed in reverence.

Juleka and Rose giggled and followed her example.

“Very well, young padawans!” she laughed, relieved that her friends hadn’t made fun of her. “But my arms and wrists are starting to hurt; I think it’s time to move on.”

“You mean you… you’re really going to take it into your mouth?”

“I guess so. Let’s see how it goes.”

She leaned over the throbbing member.

“How about it, Adrien? You’re still okay with it?”

“Alya, please!” the poor teen moaned, desperate for release.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

She took a deep, calming breath. This was it. Her first, real penis and she was going to blow it. Her heart hammered in her throat and despite her boisterous demeanor, she suddenly felt very, very nervous; but at the same time, incredibly excited. _Here goes nothing…_

Tentatively, she licked the top; and had to stiffle a giggle immediately when Adrien’s hips jerked at the touch and his cock slipped over her lips, bumping against her nose.

After she’d gained her composure, she somehow felt better. That little incident had reminded her that Adrien was as equally overwhelmed and excited by the events as they were. There would be no judgement.

She licked and kissed his member some more, up and down along the shaft and around the glans. The baby oil subdued Adrien’s very own flavour a little, but what she was able to taste, she kinda liked.

As she let the head finally slide over her lips into her mouth, her gaze found Adrien’s eyes. They were blown with lust, his irises thin rings of emerald, his gaze filled with astonishment, wonder and pleasure.

Alya’s mouth had been watering before in preparation for what was about to come, but now she was positively salivating.

Until this moment she had been a bit insecure if she would be able to pull through; now, all she wanted was him to look at her like that, up until he blew his load thanks to her ministrations.

Alya gave him a sly wink and swirled her tongue one more time teasingly around his head, eliciting a cute gasp from him that was cut short when she swallowed under his wide-eyed stare as much as she could in one go.

She made it slightly past the halfway mark. _Not bad for a first try._

For a couple of minutes, her eyes never left his as she moved her mouth up and down.

Adrien couldn’t tear his eyes from the scene unravelling in front of him, his cock disappearing between Alya’s plush wet lips. Her hot silky mouth enveloped half his prick, while the rest got stroked by her hands.

Now he was glad to be bound that way. If not for the restraints, he surely couldn’t have kept his hands to himself and Alya probably wouldn’t be too thrilled about that. Not to mention, the sense of being powerless before her made everything so _intense_.

‘God, Alya,’ he moaned almost painedly and she looked up at him, confused at first, because she had been under the impression that she was doing rather well for her first time.

But when she saw his face scrunched up in pleasure, how his hands gripped the battens of the bench and how his abs clenched as he strained against bucking his hips, she realized that, on the contrary, she was doing _really_ well.

She drew her lips tightly over his cock, all the way up, until only his tip remained in her mouth.

With gleaming brown eyes she peered up at him, a pleased smile dancing on her lips around his cock.

Alya circled the head with her tongue in a long slow lick, before she opened her mouth slightly and ravenously took him in again, licking and sucking anew with a passion.

Adrien now fought actively against the urge to release into his friend's mouth, and the longer he resisted the bigger the build-up grew.

Suddenly, she stopped.

Adrien groaned painedly in frustration.

He had been _so_ close…

“So, that was a 'normal' blowjob”, she told the others clinically as if Adrien’s arousal wasn’t short of meltdown. Only the little devious smirk that played around her lips showed how much she enjoyed his predicament.

Alya continued, “Now I’ll try to deepthroat him. To do that, you have to relax your throat muscles and overcome your gag reflex, then let the cock slid into your throat until your lips hit his pubes.”

Slowly and rhythmically, she bobbed her head up and down, each time swallowing slightly more of his delicious length.

The sensation of it sliding over her tongue, accompanied by Adrien’s endearing throaty moans which he still tried cutely to suppress, was deeply erotic and Alya could feel her pussy wettening.

However, though the tingling in her rapidly swelling clit got almost unbearable, she still had enough dignity left to resist the urge to diddle herself right in front of everyone.

Just when the back of her throat made the first testing contact with the tip of his cock, Adrien loosed a pained gasp, his arms straining against the binding, and his hips bucked harshly against her mouth.

To Alya’s shock and displeasure the movement was forceful enough to force the entire glans down her throat, something she wasn’t prepared for at all.

For a second frozen in surprise and panic, the teenage girl chocked on the fat head before she threw her head back, ridding her throat from the invader.

The next few moments she spent coughing and gasping.

“Oh shit, Alya! I’m so sorry! I- I didn't mean to-”

“I know you didn’t,” she chuckled and wiped at her teary eyes, reassuringly stroking his dick. “But let's save the face-fucking for another time, okay?”

Now was his turn to chuckle relievedly. “Deal.”

“That’s something you have to look out for, by the way. Adrien here is probably the sweetest guy under the sun, and he surely hadn’t wanted to hurt me; however, a blowjob is a very intense act for a guy and sometimes, especially if he’s an inexperienced boy, he can’t really control his reactions.” she defended her male classmate when she registered the shocked looks of reproach her friends shot at Adrien after she’d calmed her breath somewhat. “But there are remedies for that, often it helps to press a little down on his hips, to help him fight his reflexes down.”

She swirled around the head of the cock to regain the intimacy she had with Adrien before and then took him back into her mouth, though this time one of her palms rested against his belly, just above his pubes.

To the slight wonder of her friends, the gentle pressure she applied seemed to enable Adrien to control himself better.

Despite that, Alya didn’t feel like pushing her luck anymore.

At first, she moved a bit more tentatively, but soon she fell into her old rhythm, pushing him as deep as she was comfortable, while keeping him at a safe distance from the back of her throat.

It didn’t take long for him to buck again, but this time it was far more lightly and she was prepared.

Moving in sync with his jerks, she continued slurping on his length while Alya’s other hand followed her lips up and down, massaging what of his slippery length wasn’t currently greedily engulfed by her mouth.

After another minute, Adrien finally couldn't hold onto it any longer.

“A-Alya, I'm gonna- cum!” he gasped.

Alya appreciated the warning and withdrew her mouth, continuing to jerk him off with only her hand; only seconds later, he climaxed in her shutteling grip.

Under Andrien’s strained grunts, his abs clenched and his hips bucked erratically.

Undeterred, Alya took the other hand off his stomach and milked him with slow, wringing motions into her palm, sensually drawing out spurt after spurt.

She released him gently of her hold when his member grew too sensitive, then she held her cum-filled hand out to her friends.

“If you want, you can taste it.”

At first none of the girls moved until Alix, who’d already tasted his precum and hadn’t found anything about it, hesitantly reached out and dipped a finger into it. She picked up a small drop of semen and examined it closely.

It wasn’t like anything she’d ever seen. It was like a drop of clear fluid, but packed with thick strands of something milky.

After a few seconds, she boldly popped the digit into her mouth.

The other girls (and Adrien kind of, too) awaited her judgement with baited breath.

“Huh.” It wasn't like anything she'd ever tasted, either. It was kind of savory, salty, but slightly sweet, too, with just a hint of bitterness which squicked her out just a little bit, but ultimately…

“It’s not _bad_, I guess…”

Adrien winced slightly at this _exstatic_ endorsement (not that he had expected a chorus of praise, but still…)

However, Alix’ verdict seemed good enough for the curious girls and soon under the surprised eyes of the boy, all four snacked on his cum.

Within a minute or two, the cum had been cleaned off Alya’s hand.

“Look, it’s so tiny and cute now.” Rose proded Adrien's limp member playfully, giggling.

The boy cringed. “Please don’t call it that.”

“But it is,” affirmed the bubbly girl, completely unaware of her classmate's uneasiness.

She pinched the stretchy skin of the shaft and lifted it up, wiggeling the limp member from side to side and up and down. “Look, it’s like a little puppet!”

“Rose,” Alya said leniently, “please be more considerate of the vulnerable male ego of our study subject.”

Gently, the Latina took Adrien's cock into her own hand and caressed it more lovingly and reverently.

“Here’s another thing: Boys don’t like it when you call their cocks cute, or sweet, and especially _little_. So don’t do it, no matter how true it might be.”

“Alya,” Adrien whined as the girls erupted in giggles.

“Don’t worry, Adrien,” the Latina grinned, “We certainly appreciate your cock very much, don’t we, ladies?”

“Okay, that’s all fine and dandy, but what now?” sighed Alix, disappointed that apparently the show had come to an end. “He doesn’t seem like he’s able to perform right now…”

Alya grinned and winked cheekily at Adrien. “I think because Adrien had been such a cooperative sweetie, he deserves a little love from us, doesn’t he?” she proposed, her voice taking on sultry tone that Adrien hadn’t ever heard from her.

Alya started to cover his stomach and chest with soft pecks, her hands sensual gliding over his body, and soon the others joined in.

Adrien’s body was caressed again by eight gentle hands, but this time, four pairs of moist lips accompanied them.

To the soundtrack of breathy giggling and wet kisses, he was pampered from head to toe by loving fingers and adventurous mouths.

It didn't take long and the boy leaned actively into their eager yet teasing touches, soft moans escaping him, a little louder ones at the occassional brush of a soft breast or stiff nipple.

After a while, his slowly reinvigorating penis pulled their hands in like it possessed its own gravitational field and not shortly after, to the amazement of Rose, Juleka and Alix, he stood hard and proud once again.

“Here is another thing,” Alya explained, “Teen boys may cum quickly, but they have a short refractory period. Which is pretty great for our purpose.”

She grinned at her friends. “Because to finish this class, we gonna have a little practical exam. I want each of you to make Adrien come. You can do whatever you want, whatever you’re feeling comfortable with. You can get him off with only your hands, or you can try an earnest deepthroat if you're feeling particularly bold. You also know now what he tastes like, so if you like you can even swallow.”

Alya turned to her male friend. “Think you're up to it?”

“I- I guess…” Truth be told, though he was hard as ever, the teen was _a little_ concerned about being able to cum for all the girls. Or, how beneath their nervous expressions, they all looked at him with barely concealed eagerness.

“Oh, and Adrien, the way I see it, you owe us big time for treating you so nicely. This is way more than a dirty voyeur normally deserves. So I think we’re well within our rights to demand for you to return the favour.”

The girls gasped and started to snicker and whisper at each other at this announcement, the prospect of being touched by him clearly appealing to them.

“But- but Alya… I don’t know how…”

The Latina flashed him a rather hungry smile. “Oh, I'm confident you’ll do a great job. You sure know at least something about our inner workings, don’t you?” She furrowed her brow. “Your dad hasn’t parental control installed on your internet access, has he?”

“N-No!” Adrien protested, blushing. He was a virgin, but he wasn’t _that_ sheltered!

“See? And the rest, well, we’re going to tell you.”

She clapped in her hands. “Okay, so, who wants to be the first? Who wants to make Adrien jizz under her caresses?”

To everyone’s surprise (including herself), Rose’s hand was the first to immediately shoot up.

On her knees, she shuffled between his spread thighs and took Adrien’s cock from Alya.

The blonde girl poured a generous amount of oil over it like she had learned to do and started to pump her hand up and down lightly while the other rested on his thigh.

“You don’t have to be that gentle, Rose. You might want to grasp it a bit more firmly, put a bit more pressure into your movements,” Alya corrected her.

Rose adjusted her grip accordingly and Adrien gasped at the sudden increase in stimulation.

Encouraged by his reaction, she pumped at a decent pace, neither too fast nor too slow.

After a few pumps, she looked at Alya, blushing furiously. “Can- can he touch me?”

“If it is your wish, we can at least give him the option…”

Alya reached for the towels and undid them.

Adrien sighed in relief, rubbing his wrists.

Rose continued her rubbing and his hips started to rock up and down in time with her rubbing. Rose tore her eyes away from his cock and looked at his face. She was startled to see that his eyes were open and bore into hers.

Rose lost herself in the wonder and pleasure she saw there. Was it really her that caused him to look at her like that?

She was so transfixed by his gaze, in fact, that she jumped a little when he put a hand on top hers, hesitantly encouraging her to resume her rubbing.

Furiously blushing she resumed the motion; she hadn’t even noticed that she’d stopped!

Having made the first tentative contact with her body, Adrien moved his hand slowly, to give her time to object, over toward her breasts and cupped one in his palm.

The nervous girl in front of him rose from her heels and eagerly jutted her breasts out.

“You- you can touch them more, if you want…”

When hesitatingly her classmate sat up a bit more and his second hand joined, Rose was both terrified and excited. His hard cock throbbed in her grip, she had control over the most sensitive part of his body and now she granted him access to one of hers as well. She was almost bursting with arousal. In fact, she felt like she would come if he would just _brush_ over her breast or pussy.

The tips of his fingers ghosted over her budding hills, followed by a tentative pinch where they were the fullest.

Rose almost lost her concentration on what she was doing again. This was the first time her breasts had ever been touched by someone other than herself! Though his caress certainly left something to be desired...

She reached slightly trembling up with her left hand, the right still wrapped firmly around his slick cock, and moved his palm over the soft flesh.

Adrien got the gist and followed her guidance. He cupped the mound again, now gently palming it, and teased her nipple with his thump.

Rose lost her rhythm at the unfamiliar sensation before she stopped jerking altogether again, shiver with delight.

Adrien removed one hand from her chest and desperately yet gently urged her to resume her rubbing, though it definitely wasn't easy for the aroused girl to continue as Adrien started to play with her breasts in earnest.

He palmed both her mounds now, pinching her painfully stiff little nubs, plucking at them until the blonde girl squirmed in his touch, aching for more.

She could feel a few drops of her juices running down her thigh and lost in the moment, she reached down to touch herself.

Despite her bubbly and outgoing personality on stage and towards her peers, she wasn't really adventurous when it came to her body, but she still knew how to make herself feel good.

She slid her middle finger through her slick folds, capturing her moisture and teasing the pink flesh with tiny flicks, until she couldn't stand it any longer.

She pressed her middle and index finger at the apex of her cleft into the soft bulges until she found her swollen clit, already peeking boldly from beneath its hood.

Then she began to caress it with firm, circular strokes, allthewhile Rose never stopped jerking Adrien off.

After a while her wrist started gradually to hurt and she increased the speed of her motions.

She gripped Adrien firmer and flicked her hand in a cork screw motion just like she'd seen Alya earlier.

Suddenly, his attention to her breasts slowed down and his hips began bucking erratically.

Just as this happened, Rose's arousal got the better of her and the tight coil that had built up in her abdomen released its pressure.

Her pussy clenched around nothing and her clit twitched rapidly against her fingers.

Rose froze, still holding his cock as she came.

She uttered a small, suppressed scream while the heel of her palm rubbed rapidly over her needy pearl to prolong her orgasm.

The sight of Rose’s flushed face, her body caught in the throws of her climax, was finally too much for Adrien as well.

His cock erupted, the seed spurting forth from the slit in thick strands.

Startled by the force of his reaction, Rose released her grip of his member but Alya quickly intervened and bent it back so that the boy spurted all over his belly and chest while Rose dazedly slumped down and leaned her forehead against his thigh.

After she’d recovered, she realized his stomach and pubes were covered with dribbles of cum. On a whim she stuck her tongue out and licked a little of it up.

The exhausted girl belatedly came to her senses about what she had done and shot up, blushing fiercely.

"That was very good, Rose," Alya complimented her like nothing out of the ordinary had happened while unabashedly licking her own fingers clean. Juleka and Alix just looked at her, though their expressions weren’t judgemental, rather… impressed? Rose blushed even more, but kept her head high.

“For the next time,” her knowledgable friend continued, “Even when a guy is too far gone to give you a proper warning like it would be fitting for a gentleman," Alya gave Adrien a stern look which he didn't notice in his blissed out state, "There are certain signs for an impending climax, like for instance increased moaning and bucking of his hips. Less noticeable is the clenching of his abs and the slight swelling of the glans right before he ejaculates. He made quite a mess of himself," she mused, grinning.

"Can I-" Rose gestured to Adrien’s cum-streaked belly.

"Sure. It's your reward, you can do with it whatever you want."

Her face burned in embarrassment, the blonde girl started to lap the semen from the body of her classmate under the incredulous eyes of her friends. Maybe they’d thought she wouldn’t be brave enough or that she would use her fingers, but Rose was determined to proof that she could be adventurous, too. So instead, she used her mouth directly on him with long, luxurious licks of her tongue and little sordid slurps. She enjoyed the alien taste of his semen quiet much and Adrien’s aroused and astonished moans served to encourage her, so she even moved down to his cock and cleaned it of every last drop, too.

After she’d finished, Rose got up from her knees and pressed with a little “Thank you, Adrien” a loving peck onto his cheek.

She shivered delightedly as he used the occasion to one more time stroke her breasts indulgently.

A little reluctantly, the pleased girl ultimately shied away to make place for Juleka.

As Juleka knelt down next to Adrien, she first kissed his thighs before lifting his soft cock and placing a gentle kiss on each of his sensitive balls.

She stroked his cock for a moment with her hands, petting it with feathery touches and coaxing it to grow.

Before he was fully erect, she leaned over and put his entire cock in her mouth.

This allowed her to feel his manhood grow in size; within a couple of minutes, it was nicely thick. She had to let a good portion of it slip out of her mouth but she continued suckling on it until it was fully erect.

Juleka then pulled it out of her mouth with a wet smack and placed it at her chest.

She rubbed the slick cock back and forth over her soft hills, teasing it further with her hard nubs.

Adrien moaned and whimpered, his member still slightly sensitive from his climax earlier.

Her stiff nipples rubbed over the tender crown, teasing him so deliciously that he feared he would spray his seed over her cute breasts any second.

Juleka sat down on her heels again and started to pay attention to the glans with her tongue, rubbing his base and balls lightly with her hands.

She then leaned down and took him halfway into her mouth.

Without loosing the gentle rhythm of her hands, she started to bob eagerly up and down. Her tongue lashed at the girthy shaft, bathing it in warm saliva.

The blonde boy’s hips started to buck lightly and Juleka quickened her actions, trying to get him to come before her endurance reached its limit, her tongue now swirling rapidly around the head.

All of a sudden, her classmate stiffened up.

His hips trembled, and his cock throbbed and flexed between her lips as it filled her mouth with warm, salty cum.

It took Juleka completely by surprise, but she was able to keep her lips pressed firmly around his cock and not a drop was spilled. She couldn't help but moan appreciatively as each load coated her tongue before she swallowed it languidly, savoring the heady, manly taste.

After a minute, she slowed her caresses and finally let his prick pop out of her mouth.

Adrien slumped against the duffle bag and tried to catch his breath.

Juleka, taking Alya’s words to heart, slithered up next to him, rubbing her bare form against his.

Adrien jerked arousedly as the stiff peaks of her breasts rubbed against his heated skin.

“Please Adrien, touch me…” she whispered against his neck, nipping the tender skin.

Adrien moaned softly at her insistent love bites and, relishing in the feel of her soft skin, his hand wandered from her narrow hip to her ribs.

Adrien let it sit there for a minute and then let it slid down to her breast and cupped it.

His thumb circled teasingly her nipple before flicking it while his palm gently massaged the mound. Under Juleka’s soft moans, he kept alternating between breasts, mouthing her bared throat, until the slender teen started to rub her netherlips against his hip, leaving a moist trail behind.

At this point, the boy kissed his way down to her chest, gently licking one of her nipples.

Juleka let out a whining moan and clutched the back of his head with one hand, urging him to keep going.

Using just the tip of his tongue, Adrien flicked it rapidly over the stiff nub.

Juleka’s chest arched into the touch and he sucked the entire nipple into his mouth, causing the raven-haired girl to moan even more, her nails slightly digging into his scalp.

Adrien grinned, excited that he’d done well so far, and let his now free hand trail down over her soft belly until her reached the slick apex of her thighs.

He cupped his hands over her pussy, enjoying for a moment the moist heat radiating from it.

Juleka instinctively closed her legs but when his middle finger softly stroked her plump outer petals, her thighs flew open again.

He started rubbing her pussy lips while peppering her breasts with moist kisses and suckles.

The overwhelmed girl started to hump his hand now unabashedly and Adrien parted her pussy lips gently before rubbing a finger up and down the wet flesh, adding a little flick to her clit as well.

Juleka was now beyond control and bucked her hips more forcefully, trying to push his hand harder onto her pussy. When even that wasn’t enough anymore, she reached down and with a little adjusting of his fingers, tentatively pushed his index finger in and out her tender opening.

Adrien nipped gently at her jaw to show her he had understood before returning to her breasts.

She took her hand off his and he moved his finger now on his own accord.

One hand tightly woven into his hair, the other now clutched his back, while raspy gasps and broken pleas for more spilled from her lips.

Without any idea what exactly she wanted more of, he tentatively added a second finger into her pussy while he started to rub her clit with his thumb and an affirmative moan escaped her throat.

Initially, he'd only wanted to increase the rubbing against her walls, but Juleka cried out enthusiastically with this new movement.

_Oh- oh my god!_ As if his mere touch hadn't been already enough to rile her up faster than ever before… She whimpered and rolled her hips against his fingers, begging for more, her inner muscles tensing and coiling up to their inevitable breaking point.

A few seconds later, her hips jerked erratically and her entire body spasmed. Her silky walls convulsed around Adriens fingers, a sudden gush of her juices drenching them and Juleka’s shrill, curt cries filled the room.

Her thighs clenched together and her hand gripped his wrist, making it impossible for him to retreat.

The teenage boy, grinning from ear to ear, slowed attentively his ministrations down, teasing her twitching quim until the trembling girl gently shoved his hand out and aside, signalling that she had enough.

They held each other for minutes, Adrien softly kissing and stroking a twitching, mewling Juleka, while their friends stayed considerately quiet, allowing them to calm down at their own pace.

After she had regained her senses, Juleka noticed that during all of this, Adrien had hardened again, his cock now rubbing against her thigh, and she hurried to allow Alix her turn.

As Alix knelt between Adrien’s thighs, Alix couldn’t help but be impressed by its size. Having not yet seen a real cock until this day, it looked so big and thick to her. To think that something like this should fit down there…

Hesitantly, she reached out for it, wrapping her hand around his cock and slowly began to stroke.

As precum beaded on the tip, she bent over to kiss the head.

Just using her tongue, Alix licked the swollen glans like a ball of ice cream, moving her tongue first from the crown to the top and then back.

She slowly covered the glans with her mouth and suckled on it.

Gradually, she pushed more of his cock in her mouth until she had it half way in. She then started to bob her head slowly and without much pressure while her tongue circled the shaft to keep it slick.

Fascinated, Adrien watched her tits jiggle back and forth on her chest as Alix stroked and sucked him.

His female classmate closed her eyes and lost herself in the rhythm for a moment, so that it took her completely by surprise when Adrien reached down and cheekily groped her left tit. Her upper body twitched as the girl experienced the first, rather blunt, contact between a boy's hand and her breast (bare or otherwise).

A little, muffled yelp escaped her cock-filled mouth at the unexpected touch as well as at the slight pain his careless squeeze caused her. However, it was followed by a throaty, unbecoming moan when Adrien continued with a more considerate fondling, teasing her hard nipples and obviously enjoying the soft yet firm meat of her boobs.

Her boytoy started to moan as well and she grabbed his other hand and pressed it firmly against her as of now neglected breast.

Soon Adrien was massaging her tits in a gentle but uneven rhythm, alternately slightly tugging at the firm pillows or greedily mauling them. He was using them almost as an outlet for his impending peak, like stress balls, yet thankfully far less roughly.

And if she was completely honest to herself, the act of the formerly most embarrassing parts of her body being manhandled so unabashedly was kind of arousing, almost shamefully so…

Alix had been under the impression that it wouldn’t take long for the horny boy to blow his load again, now that he was finally allowed to help himself to her fleshy mounds.

However, even teenage boys had their limits, and Adrien had cum a couple of times already which had quiet an impact on his hair trigger.

Growing impatient, she decided to try something that just _had_ to get him off.

She took his hands off her by now well-groped chest, reached for the bottle of oil and drizzled a generous portion over her tits.

For a moment, she left his cock throbbing impotently in the air while she covered her ample rack in a glistening coat of baby oil.

Adrien's eyes went wide as he observed Alix massaging her tits, the firm yet pliable flesh spilling between her groping fingers and slipping through her palms.

After she was certain that they were sufficiently oiled, Alix leaned forward so that his prick laid in the valley between her hills, the tip pointing upward, and squeezed them together.

Adrien moaned as the slippery flesh enveloped his tender manhood.

“Mh, you like that, Adrien?” Alix grinned. “Having those huge tits wrapped around your dick?”

As if to confirm her assumption, his hips bucked eagerly up to meet her bosom.

“Of course you do. Though you horny boys can’t help to stare at any cup size, you’re all the same: The more a girl has to look at and play with, the better.”

“Hey!” Juleka and Rose protested, though without any real indignation; they knew Alix was right to some extent and it wasn’t like Adrien didn’t like their more modest busts as well.

“Just calling them like I see them, sisters,” Alix teased them good-naturedly.

She continued to bounce her body up and down, pushing Adrien’s cock through her hot, slippery cleavage.

After a while, she paused and kept her chest still, now rubbing her tits along his shaft while she bent down to slurp at the head.

With in another two minutes or so, Adrien’s hips started to jerk, his abs tensing up.

Alix continued to suck him, swirling her tongue around the glans and driving him ever closer to his climax.

She didn’t have to wait long. With hard, curt thrusts of his hips his cock rose to meet her. Cum spewed forth like an erupting geyser, rope after rope of sticky seed exploding from the tip.

Due to his erratic bucking, the head slipped in the moment of his first shot from her lips and the spurt hit her face.

With a long, protesting yelp the girl recoiled, but her hands kept her boobs wrapped around his prick and it proceeded to glaze her chest.

When Adrien was drained he fell back on the bed, breathing hard. Alix’ breasts were still wrapped around him.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her.

“Exactly how pent up can a boy be?” the busty punk asked incredulously. “You've come four times already and still made such a mess. Eeeew!”

Sure enough there was a streak of cum up her throat and on the underside of her chin. White trails of seed were painted across her collarbones and speckled her breasts. More had oozed into the generous valley between them.

“Karma,” Juleka remarked dryly.

“Yeah,” giggled Rose, “you shouldn’t have taunted so much with your breasts.”

“Well, better clean up,” Alix sighed and winked at him before she brushed the cum off her face and chest with her fingers, popping the digits repeatedly into her mouth to lick them clean.

The obvious joy and thrill she got out of her sordid action made his cock twitch again, though Adrien felt like it would take a while until he was fully functional again.

He rested heavily against the duffle bag in his back, dazzed and weak from the huge orgasm that had exploded from his cock.

A few stars still danced before his eyes and he wondered what the world has come to: His shorts were down around his ankles. His spent member clung over his thigh.

And the third girl for the day climbed on top of him to offer him her body to caress.

_Wait, what?_

He focused his eyes and stared at Alix straddling his body.

She reached forward and flung the duffle bag to the side´before shoving Adrien down so that he lay flat on his back.

She positioned herself directly over his face and spread her pussy lips unabashedly to give him a good look at her wet flesh.

Despite her need to get off, she lowered herself carefully down, stopping a few millimeters over his mouth.

“Well, _lick_!” she commanded when after a few moments she still felt only the hot puffs of his breath.

Adrien, while not _exactly_ sure what to do, had thanks to the internet a good enough idea of what was expected of him and how to proceed.

He angled his head and gave the entirety of her pussy a languid, testing lick, drawing the flat of his tongue across.

She tasted clean and musky, her very own taste sweet and a bit tart.

“Oh- oh my-” Alix gasped, her thighs slightly buckling at the alien sensation.

Adrien smiled rather pleased with himself at that first reaction and followed up with rapid little flicks over her slick, hot flesh.

Her body flinched at his ministrations and Adrien reached up to her ass to keep the girl steady.

His fingers dug in the tight, firm muscles of her buttcheeks, holding her hips in place while he ate her out.

His tongue prodded her sensitive opening and Alix couldn’t help but to grind her sex slightly against his lips.

The other girls watched the lurid act as unabashedly as the couple in front of them behaved, exchanging giggles as Adrien’s cock started to grow again.

Alya waited patiently as it swell, its throbbing and twitching a stark reminder of Adrien’s lust.

Then, when she was sure he was as hard as possible, she lunged.

The fiery Latina reached between his legs and cupped his balls gently yet firmly.

Adrien gasped and froze, unsure if her action promised pleasure or pain, but his prick flexed eagerly, looking for attention.

“Hey!” Alix grew a bit annoyed at Adrien’s sudden pause in pleasing her and turned to see what had interrupted him.

But when Alya enveloped the engorged head of his cock with her mouth, a surprised and luxurious moan escaped the boy and the vibrations sent flashes up Alix’ spine. A loud, choked “Fuck!” escaped her.

Alya swirled her tongue around the swollen glans, cherishing the taste of the welling drops of precum.

Soon Adrien’s hips began bucking gently, urging her to take more of it into her mouth.

She grinned at his eagerness, and in one swift movement, his cock was buried half way in the moist heat of her mouth.

The feel of Alya’s lips around his cock caused him to increase the caresses of his tongue and she sped up her movements as well.

Alix and Adrien now bucked their hips in concert with the mouths of their respective partner, while Rose and Juleka could only watch in astonishment.

“God, whatever you’re doing back there, don't stop! He’s going crazy down there!” Alix moaned, one of her hands now woven into Adrien’s hair while the other palmed her breasts.

True to the fact, he writhed and moaned beneath her, his tongue stabbing and squirming at her moist flesh as a means to ignore the delicious torture that Alya's mouth subjected him to.

“That’s it, Adrien, work my pussy and maybe I’ll tell Alya to let you cum, too!”

Said girl now held his hips now forcefully down and positioned her head at a slightly different angle to take another attempt at swallowing him completely.

She collected as much saliva as possible in her mouth, before slowly lowering her head, coating every inch of the invading shaft with a generous coat of spit.

When the head reached the back of her throat, Alya braced herself for a moment, relaxed her throat the best she could, and pushed down.

As the swollen tip slipped into her gullet, she suppressed the bubbling gag reflex by repeatedly swallowing, while quickly shoving the rest after.

She couldn’t help to feel a bit proud and elevated when her plush lips finally reached his base, her nose nestled in Adrien’s thick blonde pubes.

Raptly, she took a brief whiff of his musky scent, before she quickly pulled his prick out of her throat. She couldn’t have held him down there for more than a couple of seconds, but she still needed some time to catch her breath, during which she continued to gently suckle on his cock.

Encouraged by her rousing success, she decided to capitalize on it and tried to employ her newly acquired skill into her rhythm.

However, she learned immediately that it wasn’t quite as easy as that.

Her throat wasn’t yet ready to swallow his cock each time.

However, Alya discovered that it was way easier to swallow him only every second try, the first being used to lather Adrien’s manhood in spit and let more of it pool in her mouth for the real attempt.

Soon Alya had developed a speedy rhythm designed to drive her classmate crazy with need, glugging and slurping noisily on his thick cock.

The longer the Latina continued to throat him like that, the more desperately Adrien longed to be allowed to climax.

He moaned and writhed between Alix’ powerful thighs, his fingers now digging almost painfully into the muscular globes of her ass.

He lapped frantically at her hot, dewy flesh, his tongue slipping shallowly into her sensitive opening with every pass.

Alix needed her release just as badly. She held his head now firmly in place and started to chase her peak as well. She ground her pussy eagerly against his lips with curt motions. With every rocking of her hips, Adrien’s nose rubbed inadvertently against her clit and delicious bolts of pleasure shot up her spine. She altered the angle of her sex now and then, so he could use his tongue at her swollen pearl, drawing her even closer to her threshold.

She rode him more and more erratically, until she got pushed over the edge by one final flick against her clit.

A sharp, curt cry escaped her throat, her body trembled and her thighs clenched as Alix reached her peak, her warm, sweet, tart nectar flooding his mouth.

Adrien feared she might accidentally drown him, and so he swallowed the first delectable, rich gushes. Most of it ran over his chin and cheeks, however, as Alya made good on her promise.

She had been swallowing Adrien’s thick cock for what felt like ages and her throat had begun to gradually hurt when she finally heard Alix cry out in orgasmic pleasure.

She pulled his prick one last time out of her gullet and now bobbed her head hungrily up and down, enveloping as much of his cock as she could without hitting the back of her throat while her tongue eagerly swirled around the fat glans as Alya slurped at the pulsing shaft.

It didn't take long and warm semen spilled on her tongue, painted her palate and the insides of her cheeks.

Alya let every thick rope of cum pool in her mouth, though it wasn’t as much as earlier, and revelled in the potent taste. Her nails raked lovingly over his thighs, eliciting cute shivers and twitches from the climaxing boy.

She continued to suckle at his softening manhood, making sure he gave her every last dribble until she released him with a soft pop and swallowed.

Meanwhile, Alix had regained enough of her senses to dismount from Adrien’s face.

Her body still drained from her high, she laid herself half on top of her lover to rest a bit, rubbing her voluminous tits against him to prolong the last weak aftershocks coursing through her system.

She found the musky smell of her classmate oddly comforting, to the point where she started unconsciously to hump her sex against his thigh until Alya cleared her throat pointedly, ripping Alix out of her reverie.

Thankfully for her, Adrien was still too blissed out to notice anything.

Giggling, she grabbed a towel and cleaned her copious juices off his face.

“For the record,” Alix whispered as she gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek, “you did very good.”

While he rested exhausted on the bench, Alya knelt down next to him. She gently stroked his face and peppered his cheek with tender kisses.

“Are you ready to take care of me too?” she murmured into his ear.

“G-Give me a minute.”

Alya giggled. “I can wait. But not long.” She gave him another peck and continued to caress him while he recovered.

Finally he was ready and she pulled him from the bench.

She set the duffle bag up again and laid herself spread eagle in front of Adrien, her head resting against the bag.

As the boy knelt down between her thighs, Alya threw her arms back over her head, crossing the wrists, and displayed her bare, voluptuous body for him.

She arched her back subtly to offer him her supple breasts. “Please, Adrien, they like to be touched... Kiss them, knead them, s-suck on them- o-oooh…”

She sighed as her classmate bent down and followed her suggestions.

Adrien squeezed and palmed the meaty mounds, one nipple got pinched and tweaked by his fingers while his lips and tongue lavished the other with sucking and licking.

Her eyes fluttered shut and allowed the boy to massage and mouth her breasts and nipples to his content.

For a few minutes, Alya simply enjoyed her breasts being ravished by her eager friend, basking in the well-deserved attention her impressive bust was finally receiving.

When the damp heat between her legs ultimately became too much, she pushed his head gently south.

Adrien immediately slid down on her, leaving a burning trail of wet ticklish kisses that aroused her further, while his hands continued to grope her tits.

When he finally reached her cleft, Alya was already dripping wet, little dew drops running down her slit.

The engorged outer lips were already slightly spread, revealing her pink inner petals.

Carefully, he pried the plump folds further apart.

Alya started to squirm a little, both a bit embarrassed to be so open under his gaze and so desperate for his touch; the hot puffs of his breath hitting her sensitive flesh only stoked her arousal.

Adrien traced with a broad thumb a line up from her entrance to the beginning of her cleft, fascinated by how the slippery muscles bunched and relaxed under his touch.

Curiously, he gently pinched the tender little bundle of folds just where her inner labia came together to form an elegant little hood.

A sharp, high yelp escaped the now trembling girl's lips as her poor swollen pearl got rubbed so deliciously, Alya’s eyes rolling back and her fat boobs wobbling on her squirming chest.

She felt like she would burst into flames any minute now with arousal.

Relieved and excited, she loosed a throaty moan when he finally inserted two fingers into her opening and started to shallowly fuck her with them while he lowered his head, licking and slurping on her clit.

Alya wove one hand into his hair to guide him and showed him where to lick and how much pressure to use.

“Your fingers… a… a bit deeper, please,” she whimpered, her back arching in pleasure as he followed her wish.

After some time, he pulled his fingers slowly out and replaced them with his mouth. He stuck his tongue into her twitching pussy as far as he could and lapped at her opening, while his thumb teased her clit with feathery circles.

Alya whined and trashed, moans of pleasure and encouragement spilling from her lips as he moved his tongue in and out.

Now and then he pulled his tongue out and licked up to her clit, his fingers immediately filling Alya’s entrance again while he nibbled and sucked at her engorged bundle of nerves.

While Adrien feasted lovingly at Alya’s moist pussy, his other classmates noticed that his teenage cock was again proudly jutting downwards from between his legs.

Juleka reached boldly between his thighs and wrapped her slender fingers around the thick shaft, lovingly tugging at the seemingly infallible manhood. “He’s insatiable,” Alix sighed. She tried to make it sound disgustedly but she couldn’t mask at all her fascination for Adrien’s apparently inexhaustible ability to pop boners.

Soon the girls gently stroked his thighs, caressed his tight balls and jerked furiously at his cock.

“It’s almost like we’re milking him,” giggled Rose.

“Oh, it's _exactly_ like we’re milking him!” Alix grinned at her friend with a ferocious gleam in her eyes. She spilled another portion of oil on her hand and employed languid, firm strokes at the throbbing shaft, causing Adrien to hump his erection into her slippery fist.

Drops of precum dripped onto the bench.

“Because that is what we do. Huh, Adrien, how does it feel to get milked like farmer Depardieu’s prized bull by three innocent teens while having your face buried in the dripping pussy of a fourth?”

Alya prevented Adrien from answering by forcing him deeper into her lap.

She wrapped her legs around him, her heels resting on his back and her thighs pressed against his cheeks. Her fingers gripped his scalp tightly, just _daring_ him to climax before her.

“He- he doesn’t get to cum until he’d finished me off-” Alya gasped, writhing under Adrien’s aroused moan at her possessive eagerness. _This is still his punishment, after all._

“That goes without saying!” Grinning, Alix gave the model’s tight tushie another slap.

The boy loosed another strangled moan and his cock jumped in their hands, causing the girls to erupt into giggles.

“You like that, Adrien?” asked Rose curiously and Juleka remarked, “What a pervert…”

Adrien felt his face burn in embarrassment at that.

In what other way was he supposed to react when three hot girls were stroking his cock? Right now, almost _any_ touch was bound to get that reaction out of him.

Alya’s eyes rolled back as he curled his fingers upwards and for seconds, it felt like he was searching for something. She smiled indulgently to herself when she realized what he was hoping to find.

Luckily for him (and her) she knew exactly where it was.

“A- Adrien… please… let me show you,” she said between laboured breaths.

The boy moved his head back and she reached for his wrist.

“Keep them bent.”

Alya slowly pushed him deeper and Adrien watched in amazement as his curvy friend used his hand to pleasure herself.

Though not exactly that deep, the area she was guiding him to was located deeper than he would’ve ever dared to penetrate her.

She moved his finger to a small spot that felt a bit different and proceeded for a few seconds to rub his fingertips across it.

“There, can you feel it?”

He nodded eagerly, and Alya laid back again, spreading her legs in anticipation.

She whimpered as he bent down again and licked over her soft flesh, his tongue flicking the wet, stiff tip across her hard little clit while his fingers now stimulated her g-spot with firm yet languid strokes.

In all her life she had never been so turned on. She planted her feet firmly onto the bench and her hips started to rock with the rhythm of his fingers as they teased and tantalised the light rubbery flesh of her core, his tongue tracing small little circles around her pearl.

Mouth open, head tilted back, Alya began to loose it.

Adrien could no longer keep his tongue focused on her swollen nub, too erratic where the jolts of her hips, but it didn’t matter.

Every touch of Adrien’s slimy, squirming muscle was fuel to her internal fire. Its flames were burning in an all-consuming blaze, racing through her veins, igniting her nerves.

He sped up the rubbing of his fingers in time with her bucking until she finally couldn’t take it any longer.

Alya threw her head back and a cry of agonized pleasure escaped from her lips.

Her back arched off the bench before her abs clenched up, the muscles behind the silky walls in her pussy clamping down onto Adrien’s fingers as well. Her whole body cramped, Alya robbed of her breath for a moment, before her muscles released like a slingshot.

Waves after waves of her orgasm hit her like that, barely allowing her to voice her peak before another coursed through her.

A flood of hot, spicy juices filled Adrien’s mouth. He swallowed surprisedly and was promptly rewarded with another squirt.

Alya's cries ringing in his ears, Adrien kept his mouth pressed firmly against her folds as she rode out her climax, sloppily running his tongue all over her sex as Alya kicked and jerked in the throes of her passion.

He continued to fuck her with his fingers, forcing out gush after gush of her sweet, tart nectar, gulping it greedily down.

It became increasingly difficult to stay on target, however, as the other three girls finally brought him to climax as well, true to their word literally milking him.

He moaned almost painedly into Alya’s pussy and the poor girl yelped tearfully at the sudden, almost unbearable stimulation of her sensitive flesh.

The load Alix, Rose and Juleka harvested from Adrien’s balls was by far the smallest yet.

The teen had finally reached his limit, but they cherished the few spurts they managed to catch with their palms just as well.

While they lapped up their delicious treasure, Adrien and Alya were busy catching their breaths.

Adrien had slumped down to the side, his head resting on a firm yet soft thigh of the girl, her moist, slightly gaping pussy in full view.

Alya had one arm thrown across her forehead, her eyes closed and her chest heaving in laboured breathing, while the other hand pawed lazily at her breasts in lieu of proper afterplay.

After a while, the pressure on her thigh got too uncomfortable.

She slid a bit higher on the bench, her back now testing against the gym bag, and pulled Adrien in between her legs, leaning his back at her chest.

She braced her chin on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his middle. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the warmth and the slowly calming breathing of each other.

“Did you like that?” Alya murmured into his ear.

“Mhm. Did you?”

“Very much. I told you you would be good.”

Lazily she began to stroke his chest and belly. “I just hope we can count on your discretion…”

“Of- of course!” he hurried to say, sounding honestly offended at the insinuation that he would blab about the very intimate moments he had just shared with the girls.

Alya smiled. “I wouldn’t expect anything different of you. Come on, let’s clean up.”

The five teens managed to tidy up the room and get dressed very quickly, the most time consuming being the shower they took beforehand because the girls and the boy used this last chance to cup a feel of each other's bodies at every opportunity.

Outside, when they were finally ready to go, Rose strode up to Adrien and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you,” she squeaked while blushing prettily, “…for everything.”

“Yeah,” Alix butted in, grinning, “Playing with your fat, creamfilled eclair was extremely fun. And your tongue wasn’t half bad either.” She gave his ass one last slap.

Juleka stepped silently up to him.

At first it seemed like she wanted to say something, but then she lunged forward and pressed her lips against his mouth.

She utilized his shock to squirm her tongue through his slightly agape lips.

Not exactly sure how to act, he embraced her and his tongue met her eager, sinuous muscle in a fumbling yet passionate dance.

He groaned surprisedly into her mouth when she let her hands drop to his butt and luxuriously squeezed the firm cheeks.

After a few heated seconds she separated from him again. She took a few steps back, her face dispassionate save for the flushed skin and the slight smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Meanwhile, Alya had locked the door and embraced him, too, to say goodbye.

“Thanks, Adrien, for being such a wonderful participant,” she said while nibbling gently at his ear.

Her thigh wedged itself gently between his legs, and the Latina started to softly rub it against his balls and limp cock, though she felt it already twitch.

Adrien suppressed a pained and aroused moan.

“I hope you keep this in good memory,” she grinned cheekily before letting go.

“Uh, eh, yeah. Uh, thank _you_. It was nice to do that with you- I mean, I’m sorry for trying to spy on you in the first place-" he stammered unintelligently. “Wow, will you look at the time! My father is going to kill me!”

He grabbed his gym bag and with a final hand wave and blushing smile he hurried down the hallway.

“He seemed… awfully eager to get out of here…” Rose noticed slightly crestfallen as they walked out of the school.

“No worries, Rose. He definitely enjoyed himself. He just has to _process_ what he has experienced just now,” grinned Alya.

“She means ‘wank furiously’,” Juleka clarified.

Alya laughed. “Yeah, I pray to god he doesn’t accidentally rip it off over the next couple of days…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was the first time I wrote a smutty scene with so many characters. It was a challenge, I have to admit, the first and foremost having to shake things up between scenes to prevent it from becoming repetitive.  
So, please, tell me if you enjoyed it by leaving a Kudos or even better a comment, or, if not, let me know what you didn't like and how I could change it for the better.  
Either way, your contribution is much appreciated.  
Last, but not least, stay safe and healthy, people! :-)


End file.
